Dubbelgångare
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Tenma y Kurama discuten sobre quien estuvo con Minamisawa la tarde del sábado sin saber que extraños sucesos ocurrirán en Raimon ¿y si ambos tienen razón? ¡el peligro está cerca! YAOI MinaKura, HamaHaya, TakuRan, KyouTen y más. [Bonus: Capítulo 5 extra largo]
1. Sábado por la tarde

_"Tenma y Kurama discuten sobre quien estuvo con Minamisawa la tarde del sábado sin saber que extraños sucesos ocurrirán en Raimon ¿y si ambos tienen razón?. YAOI multipairing."_

Con este capítulo comienza mi nueva historia, dando inicio a mi publicación de fics de Inazuma Eleven. Este fanfic no será muy largo, pero me servirá para ver si vale la pena publicar las otras historias que tengo (?).

**Advertencias y notas varias: **Yaoi/shonen ai (chicoxchico), sucesos paranormales, una pareja hétero (¿?), algo de violencia, Minamisawa es de Gassan Kunimitsu y Kurama salvaje anda suelto (¿Qué? ¿No se han dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es Norihito cuando se enoja? Tal vez su técnica sea awesome pero no sirve mucho, aun así lo amo-odio con todo mi corazón). La pronunciación aproximada del nombre del fic sería _"Dubelgóngare"._

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y este fanfic es sólo por diversión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dubbelgångare<strong>_

_Capítulo 1: Sábado por la tarde_

—¡Idiota! ¡Eso es imposible!— Kurama se notaba claramente molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados manteniendo firmeza y tensión en su postura.

—Ku-kurama-kun…— Hayami intentaba calmar al peliceleste pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para detenerlo. Sabía que cuando su compañero de clase estaba nublado por la ira sus reacciones eran excesivamente violentas y más cuando de por medio estaba involucrado el ex delantero de Raimon.

—Pero… Kurama-sempai, no estoy mintiendo— el ser nuevamente recriminado por parte del mayor le causaba nerviosismo a Tenma. Habia costado demasiado ganarse un poco de la confianza del moreno quien fue el último en unirse a la revolución contra el Fifth Sector y aun así no podía ganarse todo su apoyo o un poco de consideración, bastaba recordar lo ocurrido con la técnica "Doble Wing" donde el delantero se ofreció como carnada por el bien del equipo, no porque confiara en él.

—¡No vengas a engañarnos!— gritaba completamente histérico con claras intenciones de abalanzarse contra el castaño pero fue detenido por Hamano y Amagi.

—Eh… Kurama-sempai— Kageyama tomó la palabra y todos le prestaron atención. —¿Por qué no cuentan cada uno su versión de lo que pasó?— Todos los presentes dentro del camarín asintieron, como el capitán no estaba en ese momento aceptaron la propuesta ya que no querían armar escándalo dentro del recinto.

—Entonces les explicaré lo que pasó ese día…—

_Atardecía en las calles de ciudad Inazuma por las mismas donde Matsukaze corría junto a Sasuke manteniendo un ritmo constante. El cielo poco a poco se tornaba anaranjado a medida que se acercaba a la cancha ubicada al lado del río. Hoy había acordado reunirse en ese lugar con Nishizono para practicar sus pases nuevamente. Apenas alcanzó a cruzar divisar el puente cuando el sonido de su celular lo hizo detenerse, como era su amigo quien le llamaba contestó apresurado dejando que su mascota recuperara el aliento._

—_¿Shinsuke?—_

—_Tenma, lo siento. Llegaré tarde porque hubo un accidente en el camino...—_

—_¿Estás bien?— interrumpió el castaño bastante preocupado._

—_Sí, no te preocupes. Desde un edificio en construcción cayeron unos fierros y la policía interroga a los testigos y tendré que declarar—_

—_¿En serio?—_

—_Sí, algunos dicen haber visto a un chico entrar a la construcción, pero no pude verlo... oh, debo hablar con la policía ahora, apenas termine iré a la cancha—_

—_Tranquilo, te estaré esperando ¡Nos vemos!—_

—_Bye!— finalizó la llamada y suspiró decepcionado pero cambió radicalmente su actitud al notar que su perro ya estaba bastante cansado._

—_Sasuke, descansemos un poco en la cancha ¿si?— el animal bostezó atolondradamente y siguió a su dueño hasta el campo, que para su sorpresa ya estaba ocupado por un joven de cabello violeta. Se acercó manteniendo la velocidad y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él pudo reconocer al chico._

—_¡Minamisawa-sempai!— corrió hacia el aludido quien le saludó con su clásico movimiento de cabello, dejando que su flequillo se acomodara._

—_Hola, hace bastante tiempo que no venía a este lugar— el ex alumno de Raimon vestía ropa casual y caminaba por el césped de la cancha de fútbol mirando a sus alrededores, en ese lugar el entrenador Endou los había llamado para un "entrenamiento especial" y por lo que supo después él fue el único en no asistir. Luego de dejar a Sasuke descansando junto a la banca el mediocampista tomó su balón y le propuso jugar unos minutos hasta que llegara su compañero de clases. _

_Minamisawa le había comentado que debía visitar a alguien en especial y que aprovechando el tiempo disponible decidió recorrer el campo de juego y reflexionar un poco. Tenma no sabía decir con precisión cuántos minutos estuvieron jugando en ese lugar, pero cuando el mayor ya se retiraba por el extremo opuesto de la calle reconoció a su amigo._

—_¡Tenma!— Shinsuke corriendo acelerado se acercó al pelicastaño, cuando ya la silueta de Atsushi se hacía apenas reconocible a contraluz. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde._

—¡Mentiroso!– el peliceleste aprovechó el descuido de Hamano para intentar taclear a quien hablaba hasta que los fuertes brazos de Kurumada lo detuvieron.

—¡Detente, Kurama!—

—¡Suéltame! ¡Lo que dijo él es mentira!— gritaba furioso sin importarle que Amagi lo levantara del suelo alejándolo de los demás jugadores, en especial de Hayami que se notaba demasiado preocupado.

Aún con el uniforme a medio desabrochar el único pelirrosa del equipo se acercó al dueño de la camiseta número once con serenidad—Será mejor que comiences a contar qué ocurrió ese fin de semana para que dejemos todo aclarado— Norihito bufó molesto pero una vez más tranquilo Amagi lo soltó y procedió a narrar su versión de los hechos dudando un poco.

¿Debía contar todo lo ocurrido esa tarde o sólo lo más importante?...

—_Minamisawa-san ¿cuánto más piensas comprar?— el moreno caminaba junto a Atsushi cargando diversas bolsas de varias tiendas. Hace unas horas se había juntado con su sempai en la estación de trenes y desde entonces lo había acompañado a todas las tiendas mientras el de cabellos violáceos renovaba su ropa y compraba algunos libros._

—_Esta es la última tienda y luego vamos a comer algo— entraron al local y luego de algunos eternos minutos Kurama suspiró aliviado al ver cómo el otro tomaba unas bolsas más para ayudarlo con la carga. La tortura había terminado._

—_¿Y ahora a dónde iremos?— preguntó el más bajo mientras hacía malabares para cargar los paquetes._

—_Vamos a la cafetería que está dos cuadras más allá, quiero comer algo dulce— sonrió a modo de respuesta y juntos caminaron tranquilos por las calles entre la multitud. Desde que Atsushi se cambió de escuela pocas veces podía reunirse, y luego del partido contra Gassan Kunimitsu el delantero de ese equipo le prometió al menor reunirse un sábado por la tarde para divertirse y hacer otras cosas, Kurama esperaba algo no tan agotador como acompañarlo a realizar compras._

—Sempai… no puedes negarlo: él te usó como burro de carga— dijo en tono de broma Kariya causando las risas de parte del equipo las que se silenciaron con la mirada asesina de Norihito.

—Bien, como les decía…—

—_¿Esos eran los lentes de los que me hablabas?— probó la última fresa de su pastel sin quitar su atención de las acciones de Minamisawa, quien sacaba de un estuche burdeo unos lentes de marco negro finos, elegantes y a la moda. Algo "muy Minamisawa"._

—_Sí, son para lectura— dejando la cajita a un lado se acomodó las gafas y miró fijamente a Kurama, quien apartó la vista luego de cinco segundos. —Al parecer sí te gustaron— tomó el último sorbo de su frapuccino y se quitó los lentes, observándolos con mayor detalle —Después ¿vamos al parque? Al de siempre, Kurama-kun…—_

_Al oír esto el peliceleste se sonrojó en cosa de segundos, accediendo a la petición del otro. Minutos más tarde ambos estaban sentados en una banca semi oculta del parque donde siempre se reunían, en el mismo lugar en el que cada vez que se sentaban encontraban un gato negro que se recostaba en el regazo de Atsushi a quien llamaban con cariño Choco._

—_Kurama-kun, hace tiempo quería decirte algo…— el sonido de la cámara del celular del peliceleste lo sacó de sus pensamientos, le había tomado una foto mientras acariciaba al felino._

—_Ah, claro… ¿qué era?— guardó su móvil en el bolsillo no sin antes revisarlas fotos que le había tomado durante el día._

—_No alcancé a decírtelo antes de dejar Raimon, pero lo estuve pensando y…—_

—_¿Y…?—_

—_La verdad es que…—_

—_¿Qué?— el moreno no se percató de que Atsushi hacía esto a propósito—_

—…—

—_¡Dime de una maldita vez!— la paciencia se le había agotado luego de todas las vueltas que hicieron por la ciudad, y justo ahora su sempai buscaba molestarlo. Todo eso pasó al olvido en el momento en que su cuerpo fue rodeado por los brazos del mayor, obligándolo a acercarse al otro y percibir el cálido roce de los labios de él en los suyos._

—¿Recuerdas a qué hora pasaron por el parque?— preguntó Ranmaru mientras terminaba de quitarse el uniforme.

–Eh… no lo recuerdo, pero tengo las fotos— corrió hacia su casillero y entre sus ropas buscó su celular aprovechando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas que había aflorado al recordar esa tarde, obviamente no relató todos los detalles pero tenía evidencia de él era quien había estado con Minamisawa el sábado. Una vez hallado su celular se acercó a Kirino y le mostró la fotografía en la que salía Atsushi junto a Choco.

—Seis de la tarde con catorce minutos…— Un grito de asombro resonó dentro de los camarines, todos estaban confundidos en especial Tenma quien quedaría por mentiroso.

—¡Es imposible! Yo vi a Minamisawa-sempai a esa hora en la cancha a la orilla del río…— buscaba la manera de recuperar la credibilidad pero la prueba presentada por Norihito era demasiado contundente.

—¡No sigas mintiendo! a esa hora estaba conmigo en el centro de la ciudad— Kurama nuevamente era invadido por la ira obligando a que Amagi lo detuviera, pero Shinsuke salió a la defensa del mediocampista.

—Kurama-sempai, yo también vi a Minamisawa-sempai en la cancha justo cuando iba llegando—

En medio de la discusión Hamano se percató del ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Hayami, quien se abrazaba a sí mismo buscando calmarse. Conocía muy bien al de lentes y esto no era una buena señal.

—Tengo miedo… siento como si algo horrible fuera a pasar…— unas suaves palmadas por parte de su compañero buscaban relajarlo.

—Tranquilo, esto debe ser una confusión, nada más— Cuando la discusión estaba a punto de salirse de control Sangoku llamó a la calma a todos los que estaban ahí justo a tiempo para la llegada de Shindou, quien venía a buscar a los demás jugadores que se tardaban demasiado en ir a entrenar. Dejando de lado la pelea todos regresaron a sus respectivos casilleros para terminar de guardar sus cosas, y Ranmaru al ser el único que llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar captó la mirada del capitán.

—Kirino… ¿ocurre algo?— Takuto se acercó hacia el defensa bastante intrigado.

—Nada, sólo una pequeña conversación, eso fue todo. Más tarde te explico— el pelirrosa se mostraba levemente confundido, traspasándole esta incertidumbre al músico, pero ahora debía preocuparse de la práctica y más tarde sabría lo que ocurrió entre los jugadores. Sólo había que esperar.

* * *

><p>Es corto, pero recién comienza la historia, al momento de publicar esto ya estoy avanzando con el capítulo 2 y 3... ¿tienen alguna idea de las parejas que aparecerán?.<p>

Comenten, aleguen, manden saludos o sólo lean, pero cada review... bleh~ Sakka yarou ze a todos.


	2. Canción de la pesadilla

**Advertencias y notas varias:**Yaoi/shonen ai (chicoxchico), sucesos paranormales, violencia, un personaje de relleno y capítulo más largo. La pronunciación aproximada del nombre del fic sería "Dubelgóngare".

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y este fanfic es sólo por diversión.

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a Freia-san y Linna-san (**Kohri-chan**_)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dubbelgångare<strong>_

_Capítulo 2: Canción de la pesadilla_

—_Choco ha crecido en estos días— en su regazo el pequeño gato negro se acurrucaba cómodamente ronroneando despacio._

—_Lo sé— a su lado escuchó la voz del moreno que hablaba despacio, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro._

—_¿Te ocurre algo, Kurama-kun?— giró levemente su cuerpo para poder ver mejor al otro notando su expresión de cansancio y molestia en el rostro._

—_El día de hoy está demasiado caluroso para esta fecha, no me gusta—suspiró y miró de reojo al felino quien le causaba (sin querer) un poco de celos lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Minamisawa._

—_¿Estás celoso de Choco?— Le preguntó usando su voz más provocativa y tentadora, buscando captar la atención del moreno quien seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido al inocente felino._

—_¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de una bola de pelos como esa?— Se alejó del mayor y miró hacia otro lado, evitando toparse con los ojos únicos de su ex compañero. Esto le causó mucha gracia al pelivioleta quien estalló en risas al ver la divertida expresión de celos por parte del menor, pero el gatito no lo tomó de la misma manera y de un salto abandonó su lugar en las piernas de Minamisawa y corrió hacia la calle, causándole preocupación a los dos delanteros._

—_¡Choco!— Atsushi se levantó de su asiento para ir tras el gato, pero Kurama fue más rápido y en cosa de segundos el moreno ya estaba en la calle a punto de alcanzar al animal, mas una luz roja cambiaría la situación. Pocas fracciones de segundo bastaron para que un camión impactara contra el menor, impulsándolo lejos entre los gritos de Kurama y de la multitud que pasaba por el lugar._

_Desesperado corrió a socorrer al otro, pero ver a quien tanto quería tirado en el suelo luego del choque le causó pavor, el cuerpo aún tibio del peliceleste yacía sobre el cemento, emanando su esencia mezclada con el aroma de la sangre salpicada exageradamente por todas partes y que ahora manchaba su propia ropa luego de haberlo tomado entre sus brazos._

—_Kurama… ¿estás bien?— no era necesario preguntarse por qué hacía esto, pero necesitaba aferrarse a la última esperanza. Tomó con cuidado el rostro de su actual novio y lo acarició tratando de despertarlo, aterrado por las marcas en la piel del otro luego de rasparse la cara con el cemento._

—_Norihito… por favor…— unas manos ajenas lo apartaron del cadáver del menor, provenientes de un grupo de desconocidos que buscaban alejarlo del lugar. Ya era demasiado tarde._

—_Kurama… kurama… ¡Kuramaaaa!...—_

Con la respiración agitada Minamisawa se levantó de su cama, aún faltaba una hora para que sonara la alarma y la pesadilla no le dejó dormir bien. Caminó hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua que le ayudara a calmarse y suspiró, el sueño había sido demasiado real e intenso como para volver a dormir un poco más, aun así regresó a su cuarto y se acurrucó entre las sábanas por segunda vez e intentó descansar unos minutos más. Era otra noche más con pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Por uno de los tantos pasillos de la secundaria caminaban dos jóvenes del equipo de fútbol, Kirino Ranmaru y Shindou Takuto se dirigían con calma a su salón para el comienzo de las clases, ignorando por completo los comentarios de los estudiantes a su alrededor.<p>

—¿Supiste lo que ocurrió el fin de semana?— hablaba despacio una chica de cabello castaño largo.

—¿Lo del accidente en esa construcción?— preguntó otra niña de cabello anaranjado y corto.

—Sí, ese mismo. Dicen que vieron a alguien con el uniforme de Raimon…—

—¿Durante el fin de semana?—

—Así es, otros dicen que pueden haberse referido a alguien de los clubes deportivos, especialmente el de soccer— las dos niñas estaban a punto de estallar por el chisme, pero al sentir las miradas inquisidoras del capitán y el defensa guardaron silencio.

—Después te cuento con detalles lo que escuché—

—Estaré esperando, nos vemos— la chica de cabello anaranjado se despidió de la otra y entraron cada una a sus respectivos salones, dejando atrás al dúo de jugadores.

—Kirino, ¿sabes algo al respecto?— preguntó el capitán mirando al defensa a los ojos.

—No había escuchado ese rumor— le contestó con honestidad —no estoy seguro de qué accidente estaban comentando—ambos estudiantes se miraron mutuamente buscando respuestas, hasta que el pelirrosa recordó cierto detalle de la discusión ocurrida durante la práctica de ayer. Bastó un pequeño cambio en la mirada de Kirino para que Takuto se percatara de lo que pensaba el defensa.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kirino?—

—Es que… —hizo una pausa mientras ordenaba sus ideas— Tenma y Shinsuke mencionaron algo sobre un accidente ayer…—

—¿Ayer en los camarines? ¿Fue antes de que yo entrara?— le preguntó curioso.

—Así fue, Tenma dijo que el sábado por la tarde se juntó con Shinsuke pero él llegó tarde ya que fue testigo de un accidente en una construcción—

El capitán del equipo poco a poco fue ordenando las imágenes mentales que iba formando, tratando de relacionar los hechos. —¿Y por qué mencionaron eso?—

—Kurama y Tenma discutieron sobre quién de los dos vio a Minamisawa-sempai el sábado en la tarde, Shinsuke dice haberlo visto cuando se encontró con Tenma, pero Kurama tiene una foto de Minamisawa-sempai que la tomó más o menos a la misma hora—

—Entiendo… eso es demasiado extraño…—

* * *

><p>Ya era jueves y en Ciudad Inazuma el día era cálido y agradable, y al mediodía muchos estudiantes se reunían con sus amigos para compartir el almuerzo. Tanto en Gassan Kunimitsu como en Raimon los integrantes de sus equipos de fútbol buscaban un lugar cómodo para comer.<p>

—Kurama-kun, tu almuerzo…— le decía Hayami mientras disfrutada de su obento. Hamano estaba sentado a su lado y con esfuerzo aguantaba la risa al ver al peliceleste escribiendo apresurado un mensaje de texto en su teléfono móvil sin preocuparse del arroz que había caído en su pantalón.

—Listo, ¿qué me decías?— preguntó mientras guardaba su móvil.

—Tu almuerzo…—

—Dejaste caer demasiado arroz en tus pantalones y también hay en tu cara ¿no sabes comer?— el pelinegro estalló en risas contagiando su ánimo al de lentes, y más aún al ver la reacción tsundere del más bajo.

Mientras en Raimon Kurama limpiaba el desastre que había dejado, el mensaje que había escrito era leído por un integrante de Gassan Kunimitsu, quien estaba sentado junto a su capitán en un jardín apartado de los demás estudiantes.

—Minamisawa…—

Éste ignoraba por completo al portero mientras escribía una respuesta al mensaje de Norihito, dejando su almuerzo a un lado sin haberlo probado. Una vez enviado el mensaje le dirigió la mirada a su compañero, quien no pudo ignorar el cansancio en su rostro.

—Minamisawa… te ves agotado. ¿Te metiste en problemas?— Hyoudou prestó toda la atención al pelivioleta, quien ahora tenía fija la mirada en su obento. Pudo notar claramente las ojeras, su piel más pálida de lo normal y su agotamiento. Sabía que había algo preocupante en él.

—Dormí poco y muy mal. Sólo es eso— le contestó desganado—

—Dime por qué. Sé que algo más te preocupa— le dijo con su voz firme, pero no con la misma entonación con la que se dirige al delantero durante los entrenamientos. Minamisawa y Hyoudou desarrollaron una amistad bastante fuerte desde que Atsushi dejara Raimon y llegara a su nueva secundaria. Como ambos eran compañeros de clase y de equipo comenzaron a pasar bastante tiempo juntos, conociéndose de a poco y ganándose la confianza del otro.

—Me siento extraño, agotado… hay algo… diferente en el ambiente— De reojo miró la reacción del capitán pero éste seguía serio. —Desde el sábado pasado me he visto rodeado de cosas sin explicación… No sabría decirte bien por qué, pero siento que algo malo ocurrirá—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—El sábado en la tarde, el día en que vi a Kurama…— el portero frunció levemente el ceño— me sentí bien estando con él, especialmente después de que me correspondiera, pero llegó un momento en la tarde en que casi me quedo sin energías.

—Tal vez caminaste demasiado ese día…— Hyoudou se veía algo molesto al tener que hablar de Norihito. No tenía algo contra él pero le molestaba ver cómo Minamisawa dependía tanto del moreno, sus cambios de humor al pensar en el peliceleste y la repentina dulzura que le atacaba cuando su mente se distraía al recordar sus días en Raimon junto a Kurama… de cierta forma sentía celos.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero desde ese día han ocurrido otras cosas—

—Explícame—

Minamisawa suspiró y Hyoudou pudo percibir su preocupación. Hizo una pausa para ordenar su mente y poder explicarle bien al arquero. Una vez ya concentrado Atsushi continuó con el relato. —El domingo vi una sombra acercarse a mí durante la tarde, no sé de quien sería pero cuando iba por la calle veía a esa sombra detrás de mí pero al darme la vuelta ya no estaba— Hyoudou no se asombraba —También vi a esa sombra aquí en la escuela, siempre dando vueltas cerca de mí. Parecía ser alguien de nuestra edad…—

—Hmmm…— Tsukasa pensó que tal vez el delantero estaba demasiado agotado, tal vez era problemas a la vista o incluso paranoia.

—Es la misma sombra que veo en mis pesadillas— el más alto no comprendía aún qué era lo que ocurría. —Llevo algunos días durmiendo poco o nada por unas pesadillas que se repiten cada noche— Minamisawa peinó su flequillo y se dispuso a continuar. —He soñado varias veces con que Kurama muere atropellado cerca de un parque por perseguir a un gato negro, un gato que siempre vemos los fines de semana… todo era tan real, igual a lo que soñé anoche…— Los ojos rojizos se posaron en los ojos de él. — Kurama y yo estábamos en el mismo parque donde nos reunimos siempre, sentados en la misma banca de siempre y jugando con el gato como siempre… como era igual a la escena de mi pesadilla le pedí que diéramos un paseo por los alrededores ya que tenía miedo de que se repitiera lo que soñé. Kurama aceptó y juntos dejamos al gato tranquilo y salimos de ese parque, pero mientras avanzábamos me di cuenta de que las personas alrededor nuestro miraban asustados hacia el cielo, y fue ahí cuando unos fierros cayeron desde lo alto de una construcción y atravesaron a Kurama, quien moría al frente mío sonriendo…—

Tsukasa no pudo disimular su asombro e incredulidad al escuchar tales palabras, y es que la ansiedad con la que hablaba el delantero, su mirada perdida y angustiada y su voz tensa le hizo comprender que tal vez Minamisawa estaba en lo cierto: se venían días difíciles para él.

* * *

><p>La campana sonaba dando el aviso de que la última clase del día viernes había terminado, y todos los alumnos de la secundaria Raimon guardaban sus útiles y libros para regresar a sus casas, salir con sus amigos o entretenerse con las actividades extra programáticas. Ranmaru y Takuto hacían lo mismo que sus compañeros de clase, metiendo los apuntes que ocuparían el fin de semana y algún mensajito que se hayan enviado durante la clase, pero curiosamente el mediocampista se notaba inusualmente inquieto, revisando uno a unos los libros, cuadernos y carpetas que guardaba bajo su pupitre, lo que le causó curiosidad al pelirrosa.<p>

—Kirino, dejé mis partituras en la sala de música, espérame en el club de fútbol, no tardo— dicho esto el peligris abandonó el salón con su bolso, y su compañero guardó rápidamente lo que faltaba y los siguió.

—¡Shindou! Yo te acompaño...— Juntos caminaron a paso raudo subiendo por las escaleras, y en su camino cierta persona los reconoció.

—Kirino-sempai…— Kariya recién salía de su clase, y como no recibió respuesta del defensa sintió la curiosidad de saber por qué ambos jugadores no iban directo al entrenamiento, y silenciosamente los siguió.

Subieron hasta llegar al último piso, en donde el silencio de la ausencia de alumnos se vio interrumpido por una melodiosa voz y unas notas en el piano que se les hacían familiares.

—Takuto…— le llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban a solas y en confianza— esa canción…—

—Es la que tocamos juntos en la clase de hoy, pero no sabía que alguien más podía tocar esa canción en el piano— Ambos se dejaron llevar por el sonido y con pasos nerviosos y lentos se acercaron a la puerta de ese salón, a la vez que Masaki los seguía asustado, y es que los tres jugadores se alarmaron al percatarse del humo negro que salía por la puerta, mezclándose gradualmente con el ambiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces el capitán de Raimon intentó abrir la puerta de la sala mas al ver cómo el humo poco a poco les dificultaba respirar, ambos jugadores taclearon la puerta con fuerza, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Atrás el de cabellos turquesa entró casi a ciegas a ese lugar, sintiendo las notas del piano en todo su cuerpo a la vez que la voz que cantaba se apagaba y el ruido de un cuerpo golpeándose contra el muro lo puso en alerta.

—¡Ranmaru!— el peligris miraba desesperado hacia todos lados intentando encontrar a su compañero entre la humareda pero el nerviosismo y la falta de oxígeno le jugaba en contra, y con pavor se percató que el mismo Kirino se acercaba a él con intención de agredirlo, distinguiendo a duras penas su cabello rosa y suelto moviéndose con gracia entre el humo.

—¡Capitán! ¿Me escucha?— a tientas Kariya se acercó hacia una pared completamente alterado por el sonido tétrico que había cobrado la canción, sorprendiéndose al ver a alguien de cabellos grises tocando el piano.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, Ranmaru?— Shindou hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie luego del puñetazo que recibió en su rostro y el golpe emocional de ser atacado por su mejor amigo, pero la confusión le invadió al escuchar la voz del defensa desde otro rincón de la sala.

—¡No te veo, Takuto!— Kirino sintió una extraña energía emanando de su cuerpo, la cual formaba una densa niebla alrededor de él, igual a su técnica pero ésta era ligeramente brillante, cálida y poderosa; y que a medida que caminaba por la sala iba apartando el humo y le permitía respirar con normalidad. Continuó caminado por el salón buscando al peligris, mientras el otro defensa libraba su propia batalla.

—¡No entiendo qué demonios ocurre aquí!— vio la cabellera sedosa y rosada de su sempai y por impulso la tomó y tironeó con fuerza, ignorando por completo la niebla blanca que se acercaba.

—¡Takuto! ¿Te encuentras bien?— poco a poco el humo y la niebla bajaban, dejando a la vista la verdad de esta situación.

—¿Qué demonios…?— en un lado de la sala Kirino estaba abrazado a su amigo, respirando agitado y con una leve capa de niebla desvaneciéndose a su alrededor mientras en el lado opuesto del lugar se encontraba Kariya sujetando firmemente del cabello de otro Kirino, quien se quejaba silenciosamente arrodillado en el suelo.

—Kirino-sempai…— en estado de shock se encontraban los tres jugadores, momento preciso para que el Ranmaru de cabello suelto apartara bruscamente la mano de Masaki y huyera por la ventana, junto a otra sombra que no pudieron reconocer.

* * *

><p>En una de las tantas tiendas deportivas de la ciudad la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un joven de quince años. Hyoudou miró hacia el cielo y suspiró al sentir la brisa cálida del mediodía del sábado. Acababa de comprar un nuevo par de guantes pero el estar solo en un día tan hermoso de cierta forma le molestaba… seguramente su amigo Minamisawa estaba en algún otro rincón de la ciudad junto a aquel delantero bajo que conoció tiempo atrás. Quería conversar a solas con él pero ayer su compañero había faltado a la práctica de la tarde y hoy supuestamente "estaría ocupado". Con la permanente sensación de inquietud el chico de ojos anaranjados caminó tranquilo sin fijarse en las vitrinas hasta que a lo lejos vio a alguien que conocía. Aceleró un poco el paso y logró alcanzar a una chica de cabello azul largo y arreglado con una coleta, quien iba distraída escuchando música. Por un impulso inexplicable sintió la necesidad de hablarle y le tocó el hombro consiguiendo que se asustara.<p>

—¡Hyoudou-san! buenas tardes…— él le devolvió el saludo y caminó a su lado, fijando su atención en la libreta que llevaba en sus manos. Luego de conversar brevemente se agachó para poder alcanzar a leer lo que había escrito ahí, y ella se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Quieres leer esto? Ten —le entregó la libreta— es la letra de una canción de hace unos años. Se llama "Kagerou Days" [Días con bruma de calor] y justo ahora la escuchaba. Es bastante trágica la historia del protagonista pero aun así me gusta…—Ella cantó animadamente una parte de la canción, mientras la piel del arquero sentía escalofríos a medida que leía la letra y escuchaba a la peliazul.

_Minamisawa…_

A muchas cuadras de distancia, sentados en un columpio estaban Kurama y Minamisawa, mientras el primero acariciaba en su regazo a un gato negro.

—El día está demasiado caluroso para esta fecha, y parece que a Choco también le molesta la brisa— el felino se removía inquieto sobre las piernas del peliceleste, siempre ante la perdida mirada del mayor. —¿Te sientes bien, Minamisawa-san?— antes de que alcanzara a contestar Choco saltó de la comodidad del regazo del menor y corrió veloz hacia la calle, causándole preocupación a los dos delanteros.

—¡Choco!— Kurama se levantó de su asiento para ir tras el gato, pero el pelivioleta se atrevió a darle final a esta semana de pesadillas corriendo apresurado tras Kurama y en cosa de segundos el moreno era empujado hacia la vereda por su sempai mientras veía la luz roja del semáforo encendida. Pocas fracciones de segundo bastaron para que un camión impactara contra el mayor, impulsándolo lejos entre los gritos de la multitud que pasaba por el lugar.

Minamisawa quiso darle un giro al destino y ahora pagaba las consecuencias al sentir su cuerpo quebrándose en múltiples partes y siendo arrojado lejos por el camión. Ante sus ojos pasaron los recuerdos de sus dos años junto a Norihito: entrenando con los demás, estudiando juntos, el día en que renunció al club y el momento en que comenzó a salir con él. Todos lo sueños incumplidos y las pesadillas que ahora terminaban ante la atenta mirada de Kurama y alguien que desde el otro lado de la calle sonreía lleno de arrogancia.

—¡Minamisawa-san!—desesperado corrió a socorrer al otro, pero ver a quien tanto quería tirado en el suelo luego del choque le causó pavor, tomándolo entre sus brazos e intentando hacerle reaccionar. Sentir su esencia mezclada con el aroma de la sangre salpicada exageradamente por todas partes y que ahora manchaba su propia ropa le hacía pensar que estaba en una pesadilla excesivamente cruel.

—Minamisawa… ¿estás bien?— no era necesario preguntarse por qué hacía esto, pero necesitaba aferrarse a la última esperanza. Tomó con cuidado el rostro de su actual novio y lo acarició sin preocuparle los rasguños que ensangrentaban su piel—Atsushi… por favor…— no le importaba qué ocurría con el camión ahora, el cual andaba errático por la calle, sólo estaba atrapado por la sonrisa apagada del mayor.

—¡MINAMISAWAAAAA!...—un grito desgarrador salió de su interior, el que se apagó al escuchar las risas malintencionadas de un insensible en la vereda, un joven de cabello corto violáceo, sonrisa altanera y ojos bicolor. Un insensible como Minamisawa Atsushi.

* * *

><p>Capítulo largo por ataque de inspiración y demora (?). Agradecimientos a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a quienes me dejaron un comentario, pero en especial (nuevamente) a Linna-san por su asesoría con el TakuRan (sí, me hacía falta Kariya) y a Freia-san por su apoyo con el MinamiKura y otras cosas más...(no sé muy bien por qué, pero quise incluir a Hyoudou).<p>

Me vi en la necesidad de incluir un OC en la historia, porque necesitaba un personaje que de cierta forma sea símbolo de desgracia (?). En el próximo capítulo se explicarán más detalles que quedan inconclusos, y este OC cumplirá su misión (?).

Saludos a todos~


	3. Noche, frío y plumas

Al fin les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic, el cual poco a poco va tomando más fuerza. Saludos especiales (como se repite últimamente) a **Kohri-chan** y Freia-san, también a Kuu Heartbeats, Susu y a tantas personas que he conocido en este último año.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai, violencia, muerte y sucesos paranormales y un OC de relleno (si lo odias, conseguí mi objetivo).

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y este fanfic es sólo por diversión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dubbelgångare<strong>_

_Capítulo 3: Noche, frío y plumas_

—¡Minamisawa-sempai!— En los apartamentos de Aki, la dueña y Tenma miraban atónitos al televisor. Como todo sábado por la noche ella y el joven de cabellos castaños cenaban juntos conversando de lo ocurrido durante la semana y a veces encendían el televisor y miraban el noticiero de la noche.

—Tenma-nii ¿lo conoces?— preguntó bastante preocupada.

—Eh… sí, él estaba en el club de soccer— contestó el pelicastaño apenado.

—¿Es quien que se cambió a otra secundaria?—

—Sí, es él, es decir… era…— prestaron atención nuevamente a la pantalla; y en ella el periodista narraba un accidente ocurrido ese mismo día en el que un joven de quince años falleció producto de un accidente automovilístico siendo atropellado por un camión el cual más tarde perdió el control y entró a la zona de un edificio en construcción, arrasando con fierros, bloques de cementos entre tantos otros materiales de la obra.

—No… no lo creo—. El mediocampista seguía impactado por la noticia en la que mostraban el lugar del suceso a un grupo de heridos siendo llevados a un servicio de urgencia y la foto de la única víctima fatal del accidente: Minamisawa Atsushi.

Aki sólo pudo abrazar al menor, quien miraba fijamente al televisor sintiendo cómo su mente intentaba funcionar, distinguiendo vagamente a Kurama y su cara de consternación entre los testigos del accidente.

En distintos puntos de la Ciudad Inazuma los integrantes del club de soccer de Raimon lamentaban la triste e inesperada partida de su ex delantero, intentándose comunicar entre ellos y ubicar a Norihito. Muchos lo llamaron pero él no contestaba los llamados sumido en su propia tristeza. Hayami y Hamano era quienes estaban más preocupados por el peliceleste.

Desde la comodidad de su habitación el pelirrojo aprovechó de conversar con Shindou, Kirino y Hamano sobre lo ocurrido vía internet.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer—. Al borde de las lágrimas el capitán del equipo intentaba no flaquear ante los demás.

—Shindou… nadie esperaba esto—. Desde su casa Ranmaru apoyaba a su amigo sabiendo lo difícil que podía ser estar al mando del equipo en momentos como este, donde todos debían mantenerse en pie luego de la tragedia. Ambos aún no lograban reponerse del encuentro con aquel doble de Kirino y la sombra que lo acompañaba en la sala de música. Ninguno de los tres presentes se atrevía a contarles a los demás integrantes del equipo sobre aquel incidente.

—Yo quiero saber cómo está Kurama-kun—, intervino el de lentes —supe que Minamisawa-sempai lo salvó de ser atropellado y ahora lo consideran testigo del accidente—.

Hamano pudo notar algo alterado a su compañero. Sabía que él tenía tendencia al pesimismo y a deprimirse con facilidad, pero había algo extraño en su actitud, en su mirada, en sus gestos que le indicaba una preocupación extra en el pelirrojo. Tomó nuevamente su celular y marcó el número que buscaba.

—Hayami, le llamaré otra vez—. Mientras esperaba a que contestase prestó mayor atención a los movimientos del otro mediocampista, quien al parecer revisaba otra página al mismo tiempo de la videoconferencia.

Kaiji no estaba equivocado. Tsurumasa miraba por internet los videos de los noticieros en que daban cuenta del accidente y la heroica acción de Atsushi, y todos sus temores se hicieron realidad al revisar las escenas. En muchos canales mostraron el video de la cámara de seguridad de un edificio cercano al parque, y la primera vez que Hayami lo vio creyó haber visto a alguien conocido entre las personas que transitaban por el lugar del suceso, pero al revisar con atención pudo ver a Minamisawa entre la multitud que caminaba cerca de la construcción, cuando supuestamente había sido atropellado segundos antes. Todo esto era demasiado ilógico, pero lo que más le impactaba era ver la cara de dicha del supuesto Minamisawa caminando tranquilo entre las personas que huían horrorizadas cuando el camión estaba a punto de chocar contra ellos.

—¿No contesta?— preguntó el capitán logrando captar la atención de Hayami.

—No, debe estar demasiado mal como para contestar— respondió el moreno.

No podía ser cierto. El de lentes sintió su garganta apretarse al revisar el video, sintiendo un miedo profundo que le paralizaba. Segundos después salió de la conversación alegando sentirse mareado, y la verdad era que Hayami se sentía observado, alguien los estaba vigilando.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde la inusualmente cálida brisa envolvía cautelosamente a quienes se encontraban en el cementerio despidiéndose del joven que falleció en un día de viento caluroso como hoy. Familiares, amigos y compañeros lloraban una vez más la partida de Minamisawa Atsushi y para Kurama el viento se reía en su cara.<p>

Miró a su alrededor e ignorando a los periodistas pudo ver a los padres de Minamisawa, y junto a ellos se encontraban más familiares, compañeros de clases, los capitanes de algunos equipos a los que se enfrentaron, todos los integrantes de los dos equipos a los que perteneció en la secundaria y junto a Hyoudou encontró a una chica.

En ese momento Kurama fingía estar tranquilo justo cuando Shindou daba un discurso de parte de su ex club, quebrándose por la desdicha y llorando mientras hablaba, sintiendo las miradas que lo culpaban por la muerte del pelivioleta… como si ellos conocieran al verdadero Minamisawa… no lo soportaba, todos los que estaban ahí nunca conocieron aquel lado cariñoso de Atsushi, aquel que una semana antes de morir se le declaró… no, ellos nunca podrían ver esa faceta del delantero. El capitán de Raimon terminó de hablar y más de alguno soltó una lágrima buscando consuelo en sus amigos como lo hacían Takuto y Ranmaru o Kaiji y Tsurumasa, abrazándose mutuamente.

Mientras los demás asistentes guardaban silencio para escuchar las palabras de Tsukasa el peliceleste le prestó mayor atención a esa chica. Tenía el cabello largo y azulado, amarrado con una coleta pero su flequillo no le dejaba ver muy bien como era.

—Quién se cree…—murmuró sin dejar de mirarla, llamándole la atención la forma con que apretaba algo contra su pecho sin dejar de llorar, algo similar a un estuche de lentes; sí, eso era: un estuche de lentes burdeo igual al de Minamisawa. El sonido de las ramas de un árbol distrajo a todos los presentes.

—Parece que hay alguien en ese árbol—susurró Shindou dirigiéndose al pelirrosa.

—¿Estás seguro?— le preguntó.

—Son dos… y uno de ellos se ríe… esas voces las conozco—. Miró a su alrededor fijándose en Tenma y Tsurugi, quienes parecían estar en silencio. Hayami sintió un escalofrío pero a Kurama poco le importó.

Con una paciencia inexistente en él Norihito esperó hasta el final de la ceremonia para acercarse a la desconocida. Aprovechó el momento en que estaba sola secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano para acercarse por detrás y tocar su hombro, asustándola.

—Perdona, no quise asustarte—, le habló con falsa amabilidad. —¿Quién eres tú como para tener los lentes de Minamisawa-san?— agregó con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no te importa, idiota—. Contestó molesta. —Son los lentes de Minamisawa-sempai y yo los guardaré—. Dicho esto apretó con fuerza el estuche contra su pecho retrocediendo unos pasos. El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y en cualquier momento uno de los dos atacaría primero. Kurama se armó de un poco más de paciencia para observarla bien. Llevaba el uniforme de Gassan Kunimitsu, tenía la tez morena y ojos negros grandes que no llamaban mucho la atención, excepto por lo enrojecido que estaban luego de tanto llorar. Su flequillo cubría parte de su rostro y la expresión de dolor e ira le hizo pensar en si mismo cuando lloró la noche anterior. De cierta forma ella le recordaba a él.

—Entrégame los lentes—, insistió el jugador— yo los guardaré—.

—No—, le contestó con firmeza—yo los cuidaré—.

—Dámelos, tú no sabes lo que significan para mí—. Norihito paso a paso acortaba la distancia entre ambos, mientras su oponente se mantenía firme, mirándole desafiante.

—Pero tú tampoco sabes lo que estos lentes significan para mí—. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El delantero se abalanzó contra la chica tomando con fuerza el famoso estuche, comenzado a tirar de ellos para arrancárselos de las manos, pero no contaba con que ella opondría resistencia, jalando insistentemente el objeto y mantenerlo bajo su cuidado. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el valor sentimental que tenía dichoso estuche y los lentes que había en su interior. Norihito estaba a punto de ganar la pelea cuando ella, completamente enfurecida por la persistencia del otro levantó la pierna con intención de darle una patada.

—¡Hiragizawa!— intervino el capitán de Gassan Kunimitsu consiguiendo que ella se detuviera y el integrante de Raimon soltara el objeto.

—¡Kurama! ¿Cómo puedes estar peleando en un momento como este?— detrás del portero Shindou corría acompañado de Kirino dispuesto a detener al delantero. La chica le miró con sensación de culpa pero el aludido sólo apartó la mirada. —Lamento las molestias que haya causado Kurama—. Haciendo una reverencia el capitán de Raimon pidió disculpas a su similar de Gassan Kunimitsu, quien le respondió de la misma manera.

—Y yo me disculpo por el problema que causó Hiragizawa—. Al ver la demostración de caballería y buen actuar los dos morenos se desmoronaron por la culpa y pidieron perdón por lo sucedido. Se miraron una vez más y Kurama se percató de que ella aún tenía en su poder lo que él quería.

—Les presento a Hiragizawa Eirin. Está en segundo grado en nuestra secundaria—. La mencionada hizo una reverencia.

—Soy el capitán del club de soccer de Raimon. Me llamo Shindou Takuto—, se presentó con cortesía— ellos son Kirino Ranmaru y Kurama Norihito, los tres estamos en segundo grado—.

—¿Norihito?— interrumpió la peliazul ganándose la mirada confusa de Kurama. Con nerviosismo abrió la cajita que sostenía en sus manos y sacó un papel que parecía ser una factura de una tienda. La abrió torpemente y al leer lo que había escrito ahí se sonrojó notoriamente acompañado de una expresión de tristeza, sorprendiendo al delantero cuando se acercó hacia él extendiendo el papel junto a la causa de la pelea. —Tú eres quien debe guardar los lentes, así habría querido Minamisawa-sempai—.

Shindou miraba a los demás sin entender pero Hyoudou le daba la razón a ella, y es que ambos sabían de la relación de Kurama con el fallecido, la cual sería confirmada por la solitaria lágrima que bajaba por el rostro del moreno. —Pensé que Minamisawa-san había botado esto—. Y es que el pelivioleta simplemente guardó la boleta de la cafetería en donde estuvieron hace una semana, la misma boleta que minutos antes de despedirse Kurama rayó con el marcador negro que usó para dibujar al gato del estuche de los lentes de su sempai. En ese papel había dibujado el típico paraguas que hacían las chicas con su nombre y el de Atsushi a medio escribir, ya que él le había quitado el papel antes de terminar con su cometido.

La brisa tibia de ese momento le hacía recordar el último día que vio a Minamisawa.

—¿Kurama-kun?— Hayami apareció junto a Hamano y ambos miraron con preocupación al delantero, quien seguía llorando en silencio. El pelirrojo iba a intervenir pero su amigo lo detuvo, prefiriendo presentarse a la única mujer del grupo y conversar un poco.

—¿Cómo conseguiste los lentes de Minamisawa-sempai?— preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

—Eh… el viernes pasado…— Eirin se notaba nerviosa— Cuando regresaba a casa quise pasar por un parque, y encontré a Minamisawa-sempai sentado en una banca—.Tanto Tsukasa como los cinco integrantes de Raimon presentes le prestaron atención. —Me pareció extraño ya que a esa hora es la práctica, así que me quedé mirándolo a escondidas. Él miraba nervioso a todos lados, como si buscara algo. De pronto se levantó de golpe y corrió tras algo que vio, pero no sé qué era. Me di cuenta de que había olvidado los lentes en la banca y los recogí para entregárselos, pero Minamisawa-sempai ya se había ido—. Hyoudou sentía que algo estaba mal—Corrí tras de él pero cuando creía que lo alcanzaría cuando se detenía, miraba nervioso a todos lados y luego corría de nuevo, me cansé y dejé de seguirlo—.

—Ese viernes Minamisawa fue a la práctica, y fue de los últimos en irse—. Shindou y Kirino se miraron asustados, y este último se atrevió a intervenir.

—Algo parecido ocurrió la semana pasada, una semana antes del accidente Tenma y Kurama aseguraron ver a Minamisawa ese día—. El capitán de Raimon y su mejor amigo intercambiaron miradas cómplices entendiéndose perfectamente. Todavía no era momento de contar todo.

—¡Es imposible que Minamisawa-san haya estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo!— alegó Kurama. —Esto no es un cuento de…—

—¡Dubbelgångare!—interrumpió la peliazul logrando que todos la miraran confundidos, Hayami luego de pensar un poco pudo entender de lo que hablaba.

—¿Querrás decir _Doppelgänger?— _el de lentes sacó el celular de su bolsillo y luego de escribir rápidamente lo que buscaba abrió la página que quería. —Se refiere al doble fantasmagórico de una persona. Doppelgänger es un vocablo alemán y se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación. Muchas veces es considerado símbolo de desgracias o de muerte—. Un silencio pesado nació entre quienes estaban ahí, como si todos hubieran acordado dejar de respirar unos segundos. El miedo se percibía entre ellos mientras la razón les hacía negar lo ocurrido. Hayami tiritaba por completo a la vez que Shindou entraba en estado de alerta.

—¿Y si les damos un susto?— susurraba una voz familiar para Takuto.

—Como quieras, sólo hazlo—. Una voz grave le contestó, haciendo que el estratega mirara hacia el árbol preocupado, sabía que esa voz era de Tsurugi pero al girar su cabeza pudo comprobar que el delantero estaba bastante lejos de ellos, junto a Tenma.

—Con gusto…— una risa alegre y tétrica inundó los oídos de Takuto, siendo acompañado de una densa lluvia de plumas rojizas que con el viento cálido de la tarde caían sobre ellos enredándose en sus ropas y cabello. Hayami y su capitán gritaron de miedo asustando aún más a los demás, sintiendo como las plumas se clavaban en su uniforme y lastimaban su piel, impregnándose de diminutas gotas de sangre que se mezclaban con el color de las plumas que caían y que simulaban un charco del líquido vital esparcido por el suelo. Todos se sentían atrapados por aquella tempestad roja pero al fijar sus ojos en Norihito quedaron estupefactos ante lo que veían.

Y es que el once de Raimon permanecía incólume ante las plumas carmesí. Instintivamente se protegía el rostro con los brazos, pero una ligera brisa fría comenzó a circular alrededor de él envolviendo su cuerpo en una extraña sensación de hielo mezclado con calor… sí, era un viento helado pero que lo cubría acogedoramente apartando las plumas que venían hacia él y protegiéndolo de los rasguños que causaban. Aquella sensación que lo embargaba le era difícil de explicar, pero le daba la fuerza para apartar los brazos de su cara y permitir que las plumas cayeran lentamente a su alrededor dejando que la brisa formara una coraza protectora ante la lluvia rojiza. Con timidez abrió los ojos asombrado ante el baile grácil de lo que aparentaban ser hojas de otoño, moviéndose entorno a él y cayendo al suelo sin causar problemas.

—Él sigue molestando—. Shindou reconoció la voz de Tenma y segundos después la sorpresiva lluvia terminó dándoles un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

><p>Anochecía en Ciudad Inazuma y el pesar acompañaba a todos quienes conocieron a Minamisawa Atsushi, incluyendo a quien ocuparía su camiseta en Raimon. Tsurugi Kyousuke caminaba por el pasillo de siempre en el hospital, entró a la habitación de su hermano y conversó con él como todos los días, llamándole la atención la pluma con que jugaba su hermano. Le parecía extraño verla en sus manos.<p>

—Kyosuke—, interrumpió Yuuichi— ¿te gustó esta pluma? Hoy en la mañana entró por la ventana y calló sobre las sábanas. —el menor le miró con nostalgia. Sabía que su hermano no podía estar todo el día fuera de su habitación y eso le deprimía, quería salir a jugar fútbol con su hermano cuanto antes. —¿Me llevarías al patio mañana? El clima de estos días es ideal para salir a distraerse. —El delantero no pudo negar su petición, aprovechando de compartir este tiempo con su hermano mayor.

En otro punto de la ciudad, otra persona miraba curioso aquella pluma roja. Kurama observaba sentado aquella rojiza pluma que tenía sobre un pañuelo en el escritorio. Shindou, Hyoudou y los demás resultaron lastimados por éstas, que ahora eran simples plumas de ave inofensivas. Todo esto le causaba confusión, que se fundía con el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido.

Resumiendo: Kurama se sentía basura. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando el viento frío de la noche movió el pañuelo se asustó, levantándose de golpe de su asiento para cerrar la ventana; pero ésta no estaba abierta. Sintió como su piel se erizaba y la masa de aire helado se acercaba a él, paso a paso. Tragó saliva sin atreverse a dar la vuelta, preparado para lo peor.

—Kurama-kun…—

* * *

><p>Un capítulo de casi tres mil palabras, gracias a todos quienes agregaron a sus favoritos o dejaron un comentario, me hacen feliz. Y sí, tengo mi lado troll y eso dio origen a Hiragizawa Eirin, tengo otro personaje que hice por ocio y que es completamente Mary Sue... lo usaré para una mega parodia.<p>

Saludos a todos~


	4. Ahogados

Casi cinco mil palabras deberían bastar como disculpa, pero ya descubrí que el KyouTen me cuesta mucho para desarrollar, y el HamaHaya se alarga demasiado (las parejas de este capítulo).

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai, violencia, muerte y sucesos paranormales; y un OC de relleno (si lo odias, conseguí mi objetivo).

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO es de Level5, y yo sólo me divierto escribiendo esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dubbelgångare<strong>_

_Capítulo 4: Ahogados_

—_Kurama-kun…—_

— ¿Eh?— el moreno no podía moverse por el miedo acumulado en él.

—Kurama-kun, ya sabes quien soy…— esa voz era reconocible donde sea que la escuchara pero la razón le decía que esto era imposible. —Kurama-kun—. El frío que calaba hondo en sus huesos comenzó a moverse hasta quedar frente a frente confirmando lo irrazonable.

—Mi… Minamisawa…— la voz quebrada del menor junto a esa expresión de alegría y consuelo le daban una apariencia más tierna de lo normal, haciendo que el pelivioleta sonriera.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien—. Norihito tímidamente se acercaba al mayor observándolo embobado, notando algo extraño con cada paso que daba. Atsushi llevaba la misma ropa del día del accidente sin los rastros de sangre que le dejaron sin habla en aquel momento. Estaba asombrado al ver como el cuerpo de otro era semitransparente, permitiéndole ver a través de él las cortinas verdes de su cuarto, emitiendo una misteriosa luz tenue y azulada que le daba la sensación de pertenecer a otro planeta.

— ¿Minamisawa-san? Tú…— se quedó sin palabras y estático, sin poder entender lo que pasaba con él y con Atsushi, quien reía exageradamente ante la confusión del menor.

—Seré breve—, dijo el joven traslúcido una vez que pudo calmar su risa. —Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero necesito que busques a Choco—.

— ¿A Choco? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué haces aquí, Minamisawa-san? Es imposible que entres así a…—

—Me iré en unos minutos, sólo necesito que prometas cuidar a Choco, pero en tu casa—. La expresión de seriedad del mayor le apartó todas las confusiones que tenía en ese momento, mirando absorto como el fallecido se acercaba al escritorio sin apartar sus ojos del pañuelo que se había movido con la brisa y la pluma misteriosa que se sostenía al borde de dicho mueble; con ambas manos intentó levantarla pero sólo consiguió que la pluma se moviera unos centímetros tal y como lo haría si alguien soplara suavemente. El más bajo sintió los engranajes de su mente encajando y moviéndose coordinadamente al pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante este último tiempo, aunque faltaban demasiadas piezas en esta maquinaria.

—Tú fuiste… tú eres el que provocó ese viento—, le dirigió la palabra pasando de la confusión inicial a la seguridad—el que me protegió de esas plumas después de tu funeral ¿eras tú, Minamisawa-san? —La certeza de los segundos anteriores fue remplazada por desesperación e ira— ¡Responde, Minamisawa-san!—

—Sí, fui yo—, contestó con ese tono grave y altanero que permanecía grabado en los recuerdos de Norihito. —te explicaré cuando pueda hacerlo, pero debo irme—.

—¡No huyas!— Atsushi conocía muy bien la expresión que en ese momento reflejaba su rostro: frustración, tristeza y más unidos de la misma manera que el día en que renunció al club de soccer; pero debía permanecer indolente aunque también sufriera cuando el otro intentó tomarle de la ropa comprobando que ya no era un ser material. — ¡No me dejes!—

—Norihito—. Al llamarle por su nombre su contrario le prestó toda la atención. —Ve por Choco. Es por tu bien—. Dejó de lado la arrogancia de instantes antes para hablarle dulcemente, casi lamentándose por algo que no podía controlar. —Creo que ya sabes que se vienen días difíciles para ti, quisiera ayudarte como se debe pero por ahora esto es lo único que puedo hacer—. Kurama estaba más que confundido, de pie en el centro de una habitación semioscura donde la tenue luz de la lámpara de escritorio sólo permitía ver los objetos que permanecían sobre dicho mueble, mirando atónito al espectro de su novio muerto mientras las cortinas se mecían por el viento que se intensificaba en su cuarto.

— ¿Minamisawa?—. Paso a paso el fantasma de su ex compañero se acercaba a él, trayendo consigo el viento frío que despeinaba a ambos. — ¿Qué pretendes?— El miedo era evidente en el moreno, quien temblaba al estar atrapado en esa ventisca entre cuatro paredes, con esos ojos que tanto le atraían clavados en su rostro consternado. El pelivioleta estaba apegado a su cuerpo dejando que su mano izquierda se acercara al rostro del más bajo e hiciera el ademán de levantarle el mentón, poniéndole la piel de gallina al notar que aquella mano que siempre le revolvía el cabello era ahora una simple masa de aire frío. Después la fuerza y dirección del viento cambiaron haciendo que aquel flequillo que ambos ostentaban se levantara y mostrara sus rostros por completo, dejando a la vista el ojo ámbar verdoso y el diminuto lunar bajo él que el diez de Raimon siempre ocultaba. —D-déjame…— rogaba atemorizado, tanto que el mismo miedo le paralizó cuando la mano derecha del mayor se acercó a su ojo izquierdo y haciendo presión en él. El grito de dolor se pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

—Nos vemos, Kurama-kun— Una ráfaga de viento hizo desaparecer a Minamisawa, dejando al peliceleste abandonado en su cuarto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y retorciéndose por el dolor. El estado en que se encontraba el delantero era desconcertante: solo, arrodillado y perdido; sintiendo una quemadura en su ojo; llorando de dolor, rabia, impotencia y felicidad. Él simplemente quería llorar.

* * *

><p>Una sala más de Raimon en donde un grupo de primer año estaba a punto de comenzar la clase. En sus respectivos asientos se encontraban ciertos integrantes del club de fútbol, sentados cada uno en su puesto sin prestarle atención a los rumores que circulaban por el salón, excepto Kariya.<p>

—Todos están asustados con los accidentes del último tiempo—, el defensa se acomodó en su asiento mientras miraba hacia la ventana con aburrimiento —Los fierros de la construcción, la muerte de Minamisawa-sempai, la caída de una cornisa ayer en la tarde… están exagerando—. Las chicas que estaban cerca de él lo miraron con desprecio, se apartaron y siguieron conversando entre ellas. Masaki suspiró, ya que curiosamente el último accidente había sido cerca de la secundaria, pero además le intrigaba saber quién era el pelirrosa que atrapó del cabello en la sala de música y si volvería a ese lugar. Muchas preguntas por contestar.

El profesor entró al salón y en instantes todos se sentaron en sus puestos, guardando silencio y prestando atención. Todos se pusieron de pie para el saludo, y Matsukaze casi se queda en su puesto con un aire de desgano imposible de ocultar, y sus dos amigos más cercanos lo notaron. Aoi y Shinsuke intercambiaban miradas completamente confundidos. La chica sacó un trozo de papel de su cuaderno y, tratando de actuar lo más disimuladamente posible, escribió a toda velocidad una nota y la lanzó hacia el defensa, éste la leyó y contestó sin preocuparse de la persona que entraba al salón.

"_Shinsuke-kun, Tenma actúa extraño. ¿No sabes si le ocurrió algo malo?"_

"_Durante el entrenamiento dijo que le dolía la espalda, pero no sé más"_

En ese instante muchos chicos del salón comenzaron a murmurar, haciendo que la peliazul y el defensa miraran hacia el pizarrón. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que el profesor presentaba a una nueva compañera de clases.

—Me llamo Shimizu Moeko, un placer conocerlos—. El ruido en el lugar se intensificó luego de esas palabras, y es que nadie pudo ignorar la belleza de aquella chica de cabellos dorados, mechones anaranjados y ojos de colores diferentes. Sí, era hermosa, pero tanto a Kariya como a Nishizono y Sorano poco les importaba su llegada, Matsukaze seguía desanimado y eso les preocupaba, en especial a Tsurugi quien estaba sentado en la última fila.

— ¿Qué me gusta hacer?—, dijo la nueva estudiante —Me gusta jugar fútbol—. En ese momento a Aoi se le iluminó la mente y el mismo papel que usó con Shinsuke lo enrolló y lo lanzó hacia el mediocampista dándole en la mejilla y logrando que éste la mirara.

—Tenma… ¡le gusta el fútbol!—, murmuraba la manager— ¿escuchaste?—

— ¡Podría entrar al club!— agregó el más bajo emocionado, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Tenma había perdido todo el espíritu que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Eh… bien, me alegro—. Esta fría respuesta no pasó desapercibida por Tsurugi, quien desde atrás vigilaba cada gesto del mediocampista sin importarle los demás. Frunció el ceño aquel mínimo instante en que su visión fue obstruida por el paso de la estudiante recién llegada, quien se sentó cerca. Ella le sonrió pero el delantero la ignoró, Tenma claramente estaba mal y lo más seguro que esto se debía a los extraños incidentes del último tiempo, haciendo que sus ánimos decayeran y con ello el propio espíritu de Kyousuke se apagaba, porque a pesar de que nunca lo diga, siempre está preocupado por él.

* * *

><p>—Es un poco aburrido estar aquí sin Kurama, ¿no piensas así, Hayami?— Acababa de salir de la piscina cuando Hamano le hizo esta pregunta al pelirrojo, quien esperaba su turno para nadar. En uno de los tantos edificios de Raimon los alumnos de segundo grado se entretenían en la piscina temperada pero Kurama era el único quien, sentado en una banca cercana, miraba como los demás hacían sus ejercicios.<p>

—Hace falta—, suspiró el de lentes— Kurama-kun siempre intenta tirarte a la piscina—.

—Pero siempre le gano y él termina en el agua—. Los dos mediocampistas rieron a carcajadas hasta quedar sin aliento, miraron al peliceleste y se acercaron a él.

— ¿Por qué no participaste en la clase de hoy? No te ves enfermo o algo así—. El pelinegro se acercó al más bajo y observó con atención su rostro sin notar algo extraño en él, sólo las ojeras de cansancio originadas por la falta de sueño. Él y su mejor amigo sabían del gran cariño que tenía Kurama para con Minamisawa, y que la partida de su sempai le había afectado demasiado.

—Sólo es conjuntivitis—. Norihito apartó su mirada del otro pero el pelinegro era persistente, e intentó levantarle el flequillo. — ¡Hamano, déjame tranquilo!— haciendo uso de esa fuerza que no aparenta tener, empujó sin problemas al mediocampista y logró que éste cayera sentado.

El ruido de chicos lanzándose a la piscina cortaba el silencio que se había formado entre ellos en ese instante.

— ¡Hamano-kun!— Corrió el pelirrojo hacia el otro mediocampista para ayudarle— ¿Te encuentras bien?—

—Yo… lo siento… no quería, no…— La culpa que Norihito sentía en ese momento le aturdía en demasía y Tsurumasa sabía que esto pasaría. El delantero cuando no se encontraba bien tendía a reaccionar así: agresivo, tajante, hiriente; y entendía muy bien lo que sentía el peliceleste.

—Tranquilo… no debí haberlo intentado—. Con ayuda de Hayami se puso de pie y movió sus caderas con cuidado luego del golpe. — ¿Te molesta mucho el ojo?—.

—Sí, veo borroso y me arde, pero debería sanarse pronto—. Acarició su flequillo nervioso manteniendo distancia de sus compañeros. El que intentaría saber más sobre el estado de Norihito sería Tsurumasa.

—Eh… Kurama-kun—, susurró nervioso pero al sentir la mano de su mejor amigo apoyada en su hombro se animó — ¿Puedo verlo?… ya sabes, quiero saber cómo estás. El delantero suspiró y con su mano levantó el flequillo que le cubría el rostro. Los dos mediocampistas estaban asombrados y rápidamente se acercaron al más bajo. Sería la primera vez que Kurama les dejaría ver su cara por completo.

—No sabía que tenías un ojo verde… Hayami ¿cómo se llamaba ese fenómeno?—

—Heterocromía o algo así—. Ambos mediocampistas acortaron tanto la distancia que su respiración descoordinada golpeaba la piel del más bajo, quien sentía su espacio personal invadido— Yo diría que es amarillo con una mancha de otro color, pero está enrojecido y no deja de soltar lágrimas.

— ¿Qué mancha? Es ámbar verdoso y nada más—. Ya se estaba molestando, pero sus amigos seguían insistiendo.

—Tienes una marca extraña—, comentó el pelinegro —Una marca como los ojos de Minamisawa-sempai—.

* * *

><p>Ya pasado el mediodía la casi inexistente brisa que circulaba por Ciudad Inazuma no tenía la fuerza para mover las hojas estruendosamente, el sonido del viento entre los edificios se apagaba con el ruido de las personas, los automóviles y las sirenas de las ambulancias, al menos así era en las cercanías del hospital.<p>

— ¡Taiyou-kun! ¡Regresa a tu habitación!— Una enfermera caminaba lo más rápido posible por el pasillo, mientras delante de ella el delantero comenzaba a correr alejándose de ella. Con el tiempo Fuyuka se había acostumbrado a tener que buscar al pelinaranja cada vez que se encontraba internado en el centro de salud, escondiéndose de ella para terminar en los patios del edificio jugando fútbol. Cuando ya había perdido de vista a Amemiya, de una de las habitaciones salía un joven en silla de ruedas.

—Fuyuka-san ¿Taiyou-kun se escapó otra vez?—El mayor de los hermanos Tsurugi le sonrió con complicidad.

—Adivinaste. Él no puede estar mucho tiempo tranquilo y menos solo en su habitación—. Las palabras de la enfermera eran entendidas a la perfección por Yuuichi, quien llevaba varios años en este hospital esperando una cirugía que hasta hace poco era inalcanzable.

— ¿Irá tras él como siempre?—

—Claro, aunque a veces me demoro un poco más de lo normal—. Dicho esto la enfermera Kudou caminó por el pasillo dirigiéndose al exterior donde presumiblemente estaría. Cuando Fuyuka se perdió de su rango de vista Yuuichi giró su silla de ruedas para mirar el interior de su habitación, donde el enfermero abría las ventanas dejando entrar la suave brisa. Sería una linda tarde para pasear con su hermano.

—Yuuichi-kun ¿listo para tus ejercicios?—. La sonrisa del joven fue suficiente respuesta para el profesional, quien llevó al peliazul a su destino sin fijarse bien en lo que había afuera. Desde un árbol cercano dos personas los observaban en silencio.

—Se tardaron demasiado—. Dos chicos con sus uniformes escolares observaban con cautela el cuarto vacío.

—Alguien los interrumpió, pero lo que nos importa es que ya conocemos su rutina ¿no lo crees así, Kyousuke?— Con algo de esfuerzo el de cabello castaño que estaba sentado en medio de la rama giró hasta quedar de frente al otro, dejando que sus piernas se movieran con libertad a ambos lados de dicha rama.

—No deberías estar aquí—, contestó con frialdad, aprovechando de marcar distancia con sus piernas que se mantenían sobre el árbol.

—Recuerda que el plan es mío, aunque Takuto lo arreglara la idea es mía—. Dicho esto apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Kyousuke, tocándolas con suavidad.

—No estás en condiciones de hacerlo—. Abrió sus piernas sorpresivamente, acomodándolas a los costados de la rama y manteniendo esa expresión autoritaria y fría.

—Kyousuke…—hizo un leve puchero—No podía dejarte solo, hay tantos peligros en esta ciudad, tantos accidentes—. Poco a poco se fue deslizando por la corteza del árbol, quedando a pocos centímetros del otro. Alzó el rostro y con una sonrisa pícara le miró provocativamente a sus ojos sin brillo. Logró que bajara la guardia y aprovechó de eliminar la distancia entre ambos, cruzando los brazos tras su cuello para darle un suave beso en los labios. Kyousuke era suyo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados a gran altura y camuflados por las hojas, pero tampoco les importaba saberlo, Tenma dejó que el más alto le desabrochara el uniforme con lentitud.

—Nunca creí que intentarías hacer esto estando en el árbol—. Con esa falsa inocencia el castaño buscó provocar a Kyousuke, quien seguía con lo suyo en completo silencio. Con delicadeza rodeó a Tenma por la cintura, metiendo de improviso su mano bajo la camisa. —Kyousuke, ¿qué haces?— No tardó mucho en dar con lo que buscaba, presionando con brusquedad cierto punto en la espalda del otro, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

—Tenma—, habló con total seriedad— Sabía que no podrías ocultarme esto. —Retiró su mano de su piel y le mostró aquellas gotas de sangre que empapaban la yema de sus dedos. —Todavía no te recuperas de lo del cementerio—.

— ¡Sabes que es muy difícil hacer eso!— contestó molesto — ¡Al menos pude asustarlos como quería!—

—Deberías descansar—. La mirada casi asesina del peliazul fue suficiente para que Tenma guardara silencio, apartándose de quien le diera la reprimenda hasta quedar en el otro extremo de la rama.

—Pronto todo terminará como yo quiero—. Kyosuke miró indiferente cómo poco a poco su compañero perdía sus colores, dejando un cuerpo gris y trasparente que segundos después se desvanecía hasta perderse entre las hojas del árbol.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento de la tarde estaba por finalizar y Hamano se veía inusualmente desanimado. Todos sabían que era muy difícil que el moreno anduviera cabizbajo por la vida, pero durante esta práctica se le notaba claramente incómodo. Los únicos que podían entender el porqué de su aletargamiento eran sus dos amigos más cercanos: Hayami y Kurama.<p>

—Hamano-kun —le habló el pelirrojo — ¿te sientes bien?—.

—No te preocupes Hayami, lo que pasa es que me siento extraño sin mis goggles. Siempre las uso para arreglar mi cabello y sin ellas siento que no lo puedo controlar—.

—Deberías regresar a la piscina y buscarlos otra vez—. El moreno asintió y decidió continuar con el entrenamiento a toda costa. Ansioso esperó el final de la práctica para ir en busca de ese preciado objeto. Esta tarde Hamano y Hayami pensaban regresar juntos a casa por lo que el pelirrojo esperó a la salida de la secundaria a que el moreno regresara, pero pasaban los minutos y no había señales de Kaiji.

Las ligeras pisadas del mediocampista corriendo por los pasillos de la secundaria señalizaban los lugares por donde pasaba el moreno. Luego de atravesar gran parte de Raimon pudo llegar al sector de la piscina, dirigiéndose a los camarines.

—Eh… ¿hola? hola…— No había respuesta — ¿Para qué lo hago?— Al recordar lo que buscaba revisó todos los rincones del camarín sin encontrarlos, mientras su amigo lo esperaba a la salida.

—Hayami ¿no te has ido?— Kurama se acercó al pelirrojo quien, apoyado en un árbol, escuchaba música.

—Eh… Hamano-kun y yo nos iremos juntos— contestó nervioso.

—Oh… no lo sabía, aunque ya es tarde ¿Encontró sus goggles?—

—No, ahora los está buscando en la piscina, aunque se ha demorado demasiado—. Con preocupación miró hacia el edificio tratando de calmarse. —Puede que haya tenido un problema—.

—No lo creo, pero si quieres podrías ir a buscarle, yo lo haría pero debo irme. Nos vemos mañana—. Se despidieron y nuevamente Tsurumasa quedó solo, intranquilo y alterado ¡sabía que algo malo ocurriría!

Ya cuando dio vuelta todo lo que había en el camarín de hombres y en el de mujeres, Kaiji caminó por el borde la piscina, sin encontrarlos. Se sentó en la misma banca donde Kurama pasó la clase y trató de recordar dónde los había dejado. Estaban junto a su uniforme mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pero ya había revisado su bolso y todos los bolsillos de sus prendas. Tal vez se habían caído en el camarín, pero ya había buscado ahí, preguntó a los profesores, a sus compañeros ¡a casi todo el mundo! Pero nada había conseguido. Apenado se levantó de su asiento y salió del edificio, pasando a un lado de la piscina al aire libre.

— ¿Hamano-kun?— el mediocampista se detuvo repentinamente. Recién había pasado la puerta cuando el miedo le invadió. Luego del entrenamiento de la tarde sus músculos se encontraban resentidos, pero aun así corrió hasta llegar al sector de las piscinas, permaneciendo de pie y recuperando el aliento. — ¿Hamano? ¿Eres tú?— Paso a paso continuó avanzando, atento al menor ruido del ambiente. Hayami sentía que alguien le miraba, caminaba cerca de él pero no podía verlo.

—Quiero mis googles…—de rodillas miró bajo las bancas, las ventanas, todo lo que había cerca, sin conseguirlo. Ya agotado de tanta búsqueda dejó su bolso a un costado, y con pena se acercó a la piscina fijando sus ojos en el agua de ella, encontrando algo extraño en el fondo.

— ¡Hamano-kun! ¿Dónde estás?— el miedo llegó a tal punto que Tsurumasa quedó paralizado frente a los camarines, y es que todo en su interior se alteraba, alguien le estaba siguiendo, y sabía que era peligroso seguir en es lugar, pero el temor era más fuerte, dejando al joven temblando en ese lugar. ¿Debía quedarse o debería irse? Hayami guardó silencio, respiró profundo y trató de calmarse… no, no arrancaría, Hamano era más que su mejor amigo y aunque tuviera que ocultar sus sentimientos por años seguiría a su lado, por alguna razón desconocida el de cabellos rojizos sabía dónde se encontraba el moreno, lo percibía, tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que lograba captar la esencia de él. Puras historias de fantasía o ciencia ficción que fomentaban esa sensación de pánico que intentaba reprimir. Dejó que sus pies se movieran por si solos, permanentemente alerta al notar la presencia de otro individuo. Se dejó llevar por su instinto, que lo condujo a la piscina exterior.

Horror.

Kaiji estaba prácticamente colgado por el cuello, pataleando para soltarse pero otro estudiante de Raimon lo ahorcaba y levantaba del suelo con ambas manos, aprovechando la diferencia de altura. El cabello rojizo amarrado en dos coletas, los lentes redondos blanquecinos y aquellos ojos negros los veía todos los días en el espejo. Era una copia de él.

— ¡Kaiji-kun!—Sin pensarlo dos veces Tsurumasa corrió a gran velocidad, y sin entender muy bien por qué, terminó tacleando a su doble, empujándolo hasta que los tres perdieron el equilibrio. Hamano tuvo la suerte de caer de rodillas en el borde de la piscina viendo con terror como los dos pelirrojos batallaban bajo el agua. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento para ponerse de pie nuevamente, tratando de identificar quién de los dos era su amigo.

Esto era demasiado real y escalofriante.

— ¡Hayami! ¡Hayami!— insistentemente llamó sin alejar su mirada del agua. Las burbujas salían a la superficie y no había rastros de un posible ganador ¡se ahogaría! Hasta que uno de ellos logró soltarse de su reflejo y, nadando a toda prisa logró salir a la superficie. — ¿Cómo conseguiste sol…?— antes de terminar la pregunta pudo ver aquellos ojos negros y apagados, mirándolo fijamente a la vez que lo arrastraba hacia el agua.

Forcejeó insistentemente pero el pelirrojo no daba su brazo a torcer, causándole desesperación y miedo. Necesitaba respirar y el verdadero Hayami también, quien dejó de moverse. La sonrisa perturbadora de quien le sujetaba el uniforme sólo le enfureció.

El moreno rara vez perdía el control, pero cuando ocurría nadie podía detenerlo, y menos ahora…

El agua comenzó a agitarse de tal manera, que la copia de Tsurumasa soltó a Kaiji, siendo arrastrado junto al original como si estuvieran en una lavadora. Hamano había descubierto un poder oculto en él, que hacía brillar el agua en un agradable azul cielo y le permitía moverse con tranquilidad. Bastó con que levantara un brazo para que una ola se formara y expulsara a los otros dos de la piscina, cayendo estrepitosamente en las baldosas.

—No me engañarás esta vez—. Ya fuera del agua el mediocampista pudo reconocer al verdadero Hayami, quien junto a su doble estaban de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Uno de ellos con esfuerzo logró levantarse notando que una de sus coletas se había desarmado.

—Kaiji-kun… cuidado—, le advirtió el que aún estaba en el suelo asombrado al ver cómo su amigo pateaba a su reflejo derribándolo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?– Tomó al más alto de la cintura y con algo de esfuerzo le ayudó a ponerse en pie, dejando al tercero temblando sobre las baldosas.

—Hay otro… —

— ¿Otro qué? ¿Otra copia tuya?—

— ¡No!—El líquido de la piscina se tornó oscuro, y en segundos se formó una nueva gran ola que arrastró a los tres hasta golpearlos contra la pared. Hamano nunca soltó a su amigo, pero el impacto contra el muro le aturdió ¿Acaso había alguien más?

Con horror vieron al otro lado de la piscina a un estudiante moreno y con goggles en la cabeza. Éste movía los brazos y el intruso que los acompañaba se levantó agotado.

—Kaiji-kun, debemos irnos—. No recibió respuesta, su amigo miraba estupefacto como sus reflejos hablaban entre sí y ellos no podían escucharles. —Kaiji-kun…— El agua que cubría sus cuerpos y el piso se mostró turbia en cosa de segundos, agitándose y arrastrándolos nuevamente a la piscina.

— ¡No me sueltes!— el más alto se aferró a su uniforme a la vez que Hamano gastaba lo poco que le quedaba de energía en afirmarse de las baldosas.

— ¡Kaiji-kun! ¡No aguanto!—

— ¡Sólo afírmate!— Hayami estaba a punto de ser tragado por el agua, pero Hamano no se rendiría. Lleno de ira fijó sus ojos en la copia pelirroja, quien los observaba con esa sonrisa maliciosa. Al verlo completamente mojado probó su suerte. Imitó a su doble y bastó con que moviera un poco su mano izquierda para que la ropa del otro brillara, levantando parte del líquido del suelo. Hizo un último esfuerzo y lo arrojó a la piscina, distrayendo a su propia copia.

Los originales vieron como el moreno ayudaba al otro Hayami a levantarse y juntos arrancaron.

Todo había terminado.

—Hayami ¿te encuentras bien?— ambos se sentaron e intercambiaron miradas, pero los ojos negros de Tsurumasa lucían extraviados. Su cuerpo tiritaba por completo por el miedo que le impedía levantarse.

—Vi a mi doble… lo vi… ¡Voy a morir, Kaiji-kun! ¡Voy a morir!— En ese instante el moreno recordó lo que le había dicho en el cementerio.

_Muchas veces es considerado símbolo de desgracias o de muerte._

—Calma, tranquilo—. Con un abrazo intentaba darle confianza— Eso no pasará, no dejaré que eso ocurra—.

—Pero… Kaiji-kun—

—Tsurumasa—, alzó un poco la voz causándole sorpresa— yo también vi a mi doble, también tengo miedo, pero al menos estamos los dos metidos en esto. Es mejor estar juntos—. Hayami quedó estupefacto, rara vez su compañero actuaba así pero cuando ocurría, sentía que su corazón se iba a desbordar, más aún al sentir los labios del pelinegro apoyados en su frente.

¿Era un beso? No, sólo un abrazo, la diferencia de altura hacía que al estar de rodillas Hamano no pudiera apoyar su cabeza como quería, además aún permanecían algunos rasguños de la lluvia de plumas y sabía que él intentaría no reabrir aquellas heridas.

—Hayami, debemos cambiarnos de ropa—.

— ¿Eh?—

—Míranos, estamos empapados, además…— soltó una pequeña risa— mis goggles se enredaron en tu pie—.

— ¿Ah?— Aún aturdido revisó su pie y ahí estaba lo que buscaban. — ¿Por qué los tengo yo?—

—Eso no importa, es tarde—. Evidentemente agotado intentó ponerse de pie pero cayó de rodillas, aun así sonrió —Creo que necesito ayuda—.

—Hamano-kun…—

—Mejor llámame por mi nombre como lo hiciste antes—. El otro se sonrojó tan fuerte que su contraparte no pudo evitar reírse. —Entonces yo te podré decir "Tsurumasa"—. El de coletas le devolvió sus goggles y se quedaron ahí, riéndose sin saber por qué y con un cálido rubor en sus mejillas.

— Sólo cuando nadie nos vea, Kaiji-kun—.

* * *

><p>El frío invadía la noche y en el cielo unas pocas nubes tapaban las estrellas en Ciudad Inazuma. A esa hora todos los estudiantes y profesores se encontraban en sus hogares disfrutando del comienzo del fin de semana, dejando el edificio en silencio de no ser por el ruido del viento pasando entre los árboles.<p>

Unos pasos se escuchaban en la sala de música. El sujeto caminó con decepción hacia la ventana y sin preocuparse por el desorden la abrió y el viento entró al salón, dejando que algunas hojas de los árboles entraran.

—La luna está hermosa esta noche—. La miró con más detalle y se percató de un arcoíris que la rodeaba. No sabía a qué se debía pero le llamó la atención.

En la soledad del salón se acercó al piano y lo miró con desprecio, deslizando sus dedos por la madera de él sin encontrarle algo sorprendente. Aprovechando la ausencia de público se sentó en el banquillo y presionó una tecla, dejando que el sonido llenara la sala. Continuó sacando notas que no conocía bien y cambiando el silencio por un ruido desastroso.

—No entiendo qué le encuentra a esto. No tiene gracia—. Dejó de tocar y observó a su alrededor. No había conseguido su objetivo, pero no se percató de aquella nube gris que atravesaba la puerta, compactándose lentamente para tomar la forma de un humano. —Esto es tonto–.

— ¡Masaki!—

* * *

><p>Al fic le deben quedar mínimo dos capítulos, veré cuánto me entusiasmo escribiendo. Lamento la tardanza nuevamente y saludos a todos~<p>

(¿Un comentario? Se agradece.)


	5. Tres y cuatro

Regreso con este fic luego de dar la PSU otra vez, trabajar, estudiar y recuperar mi pc con mis fics desde tierra lejanas (?). Les dejo este capítulo extra largo con parejas invitadas y, desde luego, el MinaKura que es la base. Les recomiendo que relean los capítulos anteriores para que recuerden bien de qué se trataba esto. Como siempre, saludos a quienes leyeron este fanfic, en especial a **_Kohri-chan_ **quien vio el adelanto ¡Gracias y lamento la tardanza!

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai, violencia, muerte y sucesos paranormales; y dos OC de relleno (Tranquilos, son despreciables).

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO es de Level5, y yo sólo me divierto escribiendo esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dubbelgångare<strong>_

_Capítulo 5: Tres y cuatro_

— _¡Masaki!—_

— ¿¡Qué!?– preguntó enojado. La nube de polvo había tomado forma de un chico un poco más alto que él, adquiriendo gradualmente los colores azul y amarillo del uniforme de Raimon.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió con recelo.

—Hikaru, tú no tienes derecho a preguntarme sobre lo que hago—. El aludido revisó el lugar y al encontrar sólo al peliverde sonrió desafiante.

—Veo que no encontraste a Ranmaru-sempai—.

—No quiero verlo—.

—Mientes—, contestó con autoridad — sé perfectamente que buscas a Ranmaru-sempai, no encuentro otro motivo para encontrarte en esta sala—. Hikaru fijaba su miraba en el más bajo, consiguiendo que éste se enfureciera sin razón aparente, pero él no se dejaría dominar por el delantero.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón—. La expresión del otro se desfiguró— Él siempre viene a la sala de música y por eso esperaba verle aquí. Ranmaru-sempai es adorable.

—Así que era por él…— Los ojos negros delataban profundo odio — Masaki, sabes que no tienes posibilidad con él, siempre anda con Takuto-sempai—.

— ¿Y eso qué?—

—No pierdas tu tiempo con ese afeminado—. A paso lento se acercó al defensa —Recuerda que él prefiere estar con nuestro excapitán, es incapaz de separarse de él—.

— ¿Y?— no entendía por qué el otro insistía tanto en ese detalle, pero ya le estaba molestando en demasía.

—Masaki-kun, sabes perfectamente que debemos estar juntos, ya sea como novios, amigos, compañeros, o como prefieras; pero debemos estar juntos—. Se detuvo justo frente a él, mirándole fijo a los ojos. —Tal como lo han hecho Atsushi-sempai y Norihito-kun—.

¿Le estaba provocando? Sí, eso era claro, entonces el peliverde le seguiría el juego.

—Se te olvida un pequeño detalle: Yo no quiero estar cerca de ti, prefiero buscar a Ranmaru-sempai todo el día antes que permanecer a tu lado unas horas—. Al ponerse de pie, la mirada del defensa irradiaba falsa inocencia haciendo que la ira incendiara el ánimo de Kageyama.

—Idiota…sabes que no podrás escapar de esto—.

—Sí puedo, y ya lo estoy haciendo—.

— ¡Cállate!— el silencio reinaba nuevamente en el salón —Masaki-kun— el de cabello púrpura respiró profundo — Sabes que ya no nos queda tiempo, es nuestro turno de actuar y debemos hacerlo juntos, es la única forma de asegurarnos de que todo resulte—.

El otro le prestó atención sin cambiar de opinión. —No me interesa trabajar contigo. Aunque Tenma y Takuto-sempai lo quieran, no quiero estar cerca de ti—.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia otra vez — ¿Esperar al último día y que venga tu príncipe rosado en su corcel a salvarte? ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es ridículo! —Daba vueltas a su alrededor siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Masaki. —Por favor, te lo pido… quédate conmigo—.

—No—. Con agilidad esquivó el puñetazo de Hikaru, pero la expresión en su rostro dejó de mostrar burla para expresar la determinación que tenía. Masaki no cambiaría de opinión. —Hikaru, yo quiero a Ranmaru-sempai, tú no me agradas—. En ese instante el peliverde creyó que su compañero le atacaría otra vez, pero no fue así.

—Masaki, te lo advierto… si no decides acompañarme en nuestros planes, yo…—

—No me importa, aunque Takuto-sempai diga que debo trabajar a solas contigo, no lo haré— La risa del más alto debería causarle miedo, pero su propia ira era mayor—No le obedeceré. Haré las cosas por mi cuenta—.

— ¿Pero dejarás que se quede con tu capullito de rosas? Me das pena, Masaki… —La tensión se percibía en el aire, pero ninguno era capaz de darse cuenta de que compartían el mismo sentimiento —Haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto: si antes de la tarde del miércoles no me buscas, ten por seguro que tu querido Ranmaru tendrá graves problemas— El de cabello púrpura le dio la espalda y con una inexplicable tranquilidad se dirigió hacia la salida. —Ya lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que pronto vendrás a buscarme, Masaki-chan—.

Esto era demasiado. Controlado por el enojo el defensa tomó el banquillo del piano y lo lanzó contra el delantero, pero éste ya se había transformado en la misma nube gris que ahora atravesaba la puerta. El sonido de la madera al quebrarse lo devolvió a la realidad, en donde la soledad del salón de música sólo era atenuada por la luz de la luna.

—Mierda… ¿quién se cree? — Fijó sus ojos en el piano y el desprecio seguía presente —Tsk… ya verás Takuto… — caminó hacia la ventana y dejó que el viento le refrescara el rostro, mas la oscuridad se acentuó cuando las nubes cubrieron la luna.

—Mierda…— ya no había arcoíris que contemplar.

* * *

><p>Bastó con ver la hora en su despertador para comprobar que había despertado más temprano de lo habitual. Según sus cálculos mentales, Endou había abierto los ojos con bastante anticipación y ver a Natsumi durmiendo era la evidencia. Se levantó y al verse en el espejo recordó que se había quedado dormido sólo con ropa interior, pero no le importó porque eran sus boxers favoritos (con los colores de Raimon) y era la oportunidad de su vida: prepararse él mismo su desayuno. Con las pantuflas puestas bajó en silencio hacia la cocina y comenzó su tarea: encendió la calefacción, la cafetera y colocó el pan en la tostadora. Se puso el primer delantal que encontró y mientras soñaba con los huevos que prepararía el teléfono sonó, obligándolo a correr para contestar sin ser descubierto.<p>

— ¿Endou-san? Habla Toramaru. Lamento llamar tan temprano—.

— ¡Hola, Toramaru! No te preocupes, ya había despertado—. Mamoru notó preocupación en la voz del menor.

—Qué alivio, pero hay algo urgente que quería conversar contigo—. Al otro lado de la línea, Utsunomiya miraba a su alrededor y como no había señal de que alguien más los escuchara, continuó —Es sobre los accidentes ocurridos en la ciudad estas semanas, en el último también habían jugadores de Raimon—.

—Eran Sangoku Taichi, Kurumada Gouichi y Amagi Daichi—recordó lo visto en el noticiero anoche y los respectivos accidentes en los que se vieron involucrados.

—Debes haber notado algo extraño—. Utsunomiya bajó el volumen de su voz y el entrenador le imitó.

—Siempre hay jugadores de Raimon… o ex jugadores en el caso de Minamisawa—.

—La policía está investigando porque cree que el Fifth Sector estaría detrás de todos los accidentes—. La preocupación era palpable en ambos. Sangoku casi es aplastado por una viga de acero, Kurumada se salvó de ser atropellado y Amagi salió ileso luego de que un árbol cayera en la plaza por donde transitaba.

—Toramaru, debes saber algo al respecto—.

El ex delantero conocía muy bien al Fifth Sector, pero él no se involucró tanto en sus planes —La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que desconozco del Fifth Sector, pero eso salió a la luz con la investigación que se está realizando por el juicio contra Senguuji Daigo—.

—La idea de intentar destruir a un equipo con vigas de acero no es nueva—. Endou cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos —Enfrentamos un problema similar en Raimon cuando jugamos contra Teikoku hace diez años—.

—Esa vez era Kageyama quien planificaba todo, luego sería Garshield… de todas formas necesito de tu ayuda—.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Toramaru?— El entrenador guardó silencio preparándose para lo que sea, pero el reclamo de Utsunomiya lo descolocó.

— ¡Qué haces aquí! Eh… Disculpa Endou-san, debo… debo arreglar un pequeño asunto—. Tapó con su mano el micrófono para que el otro no escuchara su discusión por el teléfono.

—Buenos días, Toramaru-san—.

Casi le da un infarto — ¡Yuuka! ¡Estoy ocupado! —La joven se paseaba por la sala de estar descalza, con su cabellera rosada suelta, vistiendo una camisa y en completa calma — ¿Quién te autorizó para usar mi camisa? —.

—Salí apurada de mi casa y olvidé traer mi pijama—. La actitud tan seria de ella le parecía agradable, excepto en este momento.

— ¡No es mi culpa que te pelearas con tu padre! ¿Por qué tenías que huir de tu casa por eso? Gouenji-san debe estar buscándote—. No le bastaba con llegar a su casa de noche sin avisar, tenía que usar una de sus camisas favoritas para dormir y ahora se paseaba con absoluta tranquilidad por su departamento. Por mientras, al otro lado de la línea Mamoru comenzaba a preocuparse. —Podrías haber ido a casa de una amiga—.

—La otra vez hice eso pero mi hermano me encontró muy rápido, por eso vine acá—. La mirada atrayente de Yuuka era mesurada, pero Toramaru podía ver la misma fuerza de Shuuya en ellos, ella escondía algo de rebeldía en sus ojos a la vez que desenredaba su cabello con sus manos. Utsunomiya colapsaría.

—Yuuka—, dijo tratando de recuperar la calma— Me basta con que me hicieras dormir en el sofá y que hayas ocupado mi camisa. Por favor, trata de arreglar el problema con tu padre pronto—. Ella se retiró de la habitación y continuó con la llamada.

—Toramaru, ¿estás bien?— el castaño miraba su cocina notando algo extraño.

— ¿Qué decía? Ah, el lunes iré a Raimon para tratar este tema con Kidou-san y Otonashi-sensei. También para hablar con los jugadores—.

—No hay problema, por mientras intenta hablar con Gouenji sobre esto— Se escuchó el timbre del departamento de Toramaru y el ex delantero miraba con horror cómo Yuuka abría la puerta. Sabía quién era.

—Endou-san… no te preocupes, estoy seguro que _muy pronto_ veré a Gouenji-san…— Con preocupación y duda el entrenador se despidió de su ex compañero y regresó a su propia realidad, en la que su cocina estaba llena de humo producto de las tostadas fallidas.

— ¡Endou-kun! ¿Qué hiciste?— Natsumi abrió las ventanas asustada mientras Mamoru inventaba una excusa, y al recordar cómo estaba vestido uso su _técnica prohibida._

—Natsumi—, le habló con voz provocativa, aprovechando de apoyarse en el mesón — quería prepararte el desayuno—. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa… todo acompañado de el delantal verde con una cancha de fútbol dibujada y esos boxers amarillos. Mamoru se movía lentamente, tratando de lucir su físico.

—Endou-kun… tú…—

—Te mereces una pequeña sorpresa— su esposa miraba por completo al entrenador, prestándole especial atención a la franja blanca de su ropa interior y la palabra "soccer" escrita con letras azules. Era demasiado tentador.

—Esto es… tan…—

—Tentador ¿no?—

—Falso, pusiste agua sólo para ti en la cafetera… —Natsumi le miraba peligrosamente.

—Recibí una llamada y… contesté… eh… — Endou ya no sabía qué hacer…

* * *

><p>—Ten cuidado con los lentes de Hiroto-san—. En Sun Garden el desorden era explosivo: niños corriendo por todos lados, otros luciendo sus juguetes nuevos y muchos más divirtiéndose en el patio. Uno de los más pequeños, de no más de dos años de edad, era cargado por Kira Hiroto.<p>

—Hermana, no te preocupes. No creo que pueda…—antes de que terminara la frase el pequeño los tomó y lanzó, pero Midorikawa reaccionó a tiempo y los atrapó.

Para Kariya, quien miraba la escena a escondidas le parecía tierno y sentía envidia por aquel infante. Al igual que los demás niños de Sun Garden el fin de semana peleaban la atención de las visitas, y más las de Hiroto y Ryuuji ya que era difícil verlos en el orfanato. El defensa se preparaba para salir en silencio pero el ojo agudo de Midorikawa lo descubrió.

— ¡Masaki-kun! Ven, no te escondas—. La radiante sonrisa del peliverde le dio confianza para acercarse, pero la expresión de los hermanos Kira no era tan amable.

—Kariya—, reclamó Hitomiko —ya es el tercer vidrio que rompes, y el segundo en este año—. Todos fijaron su atención en el marco vacío y en las personas que transportaban la lámina de remplazo.

—No podemos estar gastando tanto dinero en reponer ventanas y lo sabes bien—. El de cabellos rojos dejó en los brazos de su hermana al niño y, luego de acomodarse los lentes, regañó al de Raimon –Debes tener cuidado al practicar—.

Masaki podría haber ignorado sus palabras como lo hace con Kirino, pero por alguna razón era inevitable sentirse mal cuando era Kira-san quien le reclamaba —Lo… lo siento—.

—Masaki-kun, no te asustes—, Midorikawa le revolvía el cabello con energía— como dice el refrán _"Ver la paja en el ojo ajeno y no ver la viga en el propio"_—.

Todos le miraron sin entender. —Midorikawa-kun, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No era japonés— preguntó el de lentes.

—Es un dicho que aprendí de un cliente español, si no me equivoco… Masaki-kun—, le miró a los ojos —lo que quise decir es que Hiroto "no es capaz de perseguir a las moscas sobre su cabeza"—.

Ahora todos entendían y al jugador le dio curiosidad — ¿Por qué dices eso, Midorikawa-san?—

—Porque él tiene el récord de vidrios rotos en Sun Garden con un total de diez ventanas rotas…—

—Sólo fueron ocho…—

—Pero son muchos más que las tres ventanas que quebré yo, o las siete de Nagumo, o las seis de Saginuma…—el presidente de las empresas Kira se sonrojó avergonzado, distrayéndose con el balón que entró de golpe.

—Midorikawa, yo sólo rompí cuatro vidrios y un jarrón—. Por el mismo marco vacío entró Osamu buscando la pelota perdida.

—Pero casi rompes otra—. Todos los presentes rieron —Creo que Suzuno ha sido el único de nosotros que dejó Sun Garden invicto—.

—Tienes razón, Suzuno jamás rompió algo, siempre ha sido poco problemático—. Hitomiko compartió miradas cómplices con los mayores y Kariya sentía que había una agradable ambiente.

—Me sorprende verte aquí, Saginuma-san—. Midorikawa expresó la alegría suya y de Hiroto por tal encuentro, la atmósfera era cálida entre ellos.

—Normalmente Osamu se queda los fines de semana acá. Esos días es complicado mantener a los más pequeños entretenidos—. Hitomiko se percató de que el pequeño estaba durmiendo, pero lo que al defensa de Raimon le llamó más la atención fueron las risas pícaras y cómplices del pelirrojo y su secretario —Si quieren pueden almorzar con nosotros—.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, hermana; pero tenemos otros planes—.

—Queremos que Masaki-kun almuerce con nosotros—. El aludido estaba sorprendido, todas las miradas estaban centradas en él y eso le incomodaba. — ¿Qué dices? Yo quiero ir por un helado—.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero…— contestaba nervioso —quedé en ir de paseo con un amigo esta tarde… con un compañero de equipo…—

Minutos después Kariya estaba en el asiento trasero del convertible de Hiroto, con las mejillas infladas y el cabello al viento.

* * *

><p>¿Existe la mala suerte? Kageyama podría decir que sí. Apenas salió de su casa los problemas comenzaron a perseguirle. Estaban de moda la caída de vigas pero nunca creyó que una le caería encima, además, desde un piso en altura le pareció ver a alguien dejando caer una maceta, sin los gritos de pánico de los transeúntes Hikaru jamás podría haberlos esquivado.<p>

—Mal día…— se decía a sí mismo. Había acordado reunirse con Kariya para divertirse la tarde del sábado, los deberes los terminó el día anterior y en la noche estudiaría otro poco, ¡sólo quería divertirse! Si había algo que apreciaba desde que entró al equipo de fútbol era el conocer a tantas personas, y una de ellas era Masaki. Quería conocerlo más… ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que saliendo juntos un fin de semana? —Sólo me queda una cosa por buscar—. De su bolsillo sacó un trozo de papel con la lista de encargos que le habían hecho. Dio la vuelta en una esquina, adentrándose por un estrecho callejón, buscó la pequeña tienda a la que siempre iba.

—Ciudad Inazuma parece cuento de terror—. Comentaba una chica.

—Yo diría que es un escenario de suspenso—. Ambas adolescentes miraban las portadas de unas revistas a la entraba de una tienda de conveniencia, saliendo entre risas. —Todo parece tan peligroso…

Hikaru supo inmediatamente de lo que hablaban, y él mismo podría incluirse en la lista de víctimas luego de la mañana más movida de los últimos días, pero por algún motivo siempre se salvaba. No podía confiarse, pero tampoco podía preocuparse en demasía. Trataría de seguir con su vida a pesar del cansancio. Entró al local después de las jóvenes y, una vez terminada la compra, guardó lo más pequeño en su bolso y salió. Estaba bastante cansado.

— ¿No te parece extraño que haya tantos accidentes en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y que la policía no dé mucho detalles de lo que ocurre? —ya fuera de la tienda las chicas seguían conversando, y Kageyama sin querer comenzaba a preocuparse.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!— Una de ella estaba muy asustada, y él quería decirle lo mismo ¡todos sabían que algo extraño pasaba en ciudad Inazuma!

_Clanck_

— ¿Eh?— El sonido del hierro al ser golpeado le sorprendió.

_Clanck, clanck_

— ¡Cuidado!—

_No…_

El delantero de un salto empujó a las chicas sintiendo el letrero caer tras su espalda. Con el corazón a mil por hora miró hacia arriba y notó el espacio vacío sobre las puertas y los cables que seguramente se cortaron con el peso del letrero. Las jóvenes aun temblando lograron levantarse y arrancaron, pero Hikaru a pesar del miedo se quedó ahí, mirando a su alrededor buscando al responsable, a quien sólo podía ver como una silueta en lo alto del edificio.

— ¡Espera! ¡de-detente!— el sujeto saltó de un balcón sin dificultad al siguiente, colgándose hábilmente de las barras de éste. Kageyama corrió tras de él esquivando a la gente atemorizada que pasaba por el lugar, tratando de no perder de vista al agresor. — ¡No corras!— Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al final del callejón y Hikaru esperaba poder acorralar ¿¡pero cómo!?

— ¡Mi balón!— escuchó a lo lejos en el momento que a su lado pasaba ésta. ¡Eso era!

—_Extended…—_el pequeño dueño del balón se detuvo fascinado con lo que ocurría ante sus ojos: un jugador de Raimon haciendo una de sus fabulosas técnicas — _Zone! —_ Con todas sus fuerzas el delantero tiró el esférico dirigiéndolo hacia su rival, pero el agresor se lanzó por el balcón sin temor, devolviéndole el ataque con una sola patada— ¿Qué?— a duras penas el jugador logró detener el balón de vuelta, justo a tiempo para proteger al niño que estaba detrás de él.

— ¡Eso estuvo genial! ¡Fue increíble! ¿Eres de Raimon, cierto? Porque te vi por la tele ¡Genial!— Absorto Hikaru ignoraba al curioso porque había visto algo aún más sorprendente: un doble de él mismo devolviéndole el balón… otro Kageyama Hikaru.

* * *

><p>— Kaiji-kun, te olvidas de poner ese número, si no lo usas el resultado siempre te saldrá mal. Recuerda que es parte de la fórmula—. En el cuarto de Kurama, Hayami señalaba el error que su compañero de equipo había cometido. Habían quedado de juntarse a estudiar ese sábado las asignaturas que más les complicaban y, como siempre, el pelirrojo se encargaba de explicar química.<p>

—Espera ¿dónde me equivoqué? Mmm… Tsurumasa-kun, no entiendo—. Hayami suspiró y se apegó más al otro para explicarle. Norihito había bajado a la cocina y, estando a solas usaban sus nombres de pila entre ellos como acordaron con anterioridad. El nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía no impedía al más alto explicar con soltura.

— ¿Sigue sin entender?— ambos mediocampistas se sobresaltaron. El tercero del grupo llegaba con jugos frescos: justo lo que necesitaban.

— Química es difícil— decía el pelinegro.

— ¡No! Es linda, amorosa e interesante—. El amor que sentía por esta ciencia era enorme, y los dos morenos sólo podían reír. —Sólo deben estudiar un poco… ¡más!—un escalofrío le había interrumpido. Se asustó, y con sólo ver su cara sus amigos se asustaron. —Chicos… hay alguien más… aquí…—

— Pero si sólo estamos nosotros tres: Kurama, Hayami y yo—

—Hamano tiene razón, sólo estamos nosotros—. El dueño de casa dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó a un lado de ellos manteniendo la guardia en alto.

—No, hay alguien… alguien más… y está detrás de no-nosotros— Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los tres jugadores, quienes aún trataban de mantener la calma. Kurama jugueteaba nervioso con su lápiz, pero el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de su mano derecha dejándolo paralizado. Ésta se movía sola, escribiendo con fluidez en una hoja.

_Somos cuatro_

— ¡UN FANTASMAAAAAA!— El más alto se aferró a Hamano temblando, sólo el delantero mantenía la calma mientras su mano seguía moviéndose por su cuenta.

_Cierra las cortinas_

Esa caligrafía la conocía… se levantó apresurado y obedeció, dejando su cuarto casi completamente oscuro.

—Hola, espero no interrumpirles—. Encima de la mesa los papeles se revolvían en una especie de torbellino, dejando a la vista alguien familiar.

— ¡MINAMISAWAAAA!— gritaron a coro los mediocampistas.

— Tranquilos, sólo estaré unos minutos ¿cierto, Nori-kun?—. El pequeño estaba a punto de gritar cuando el fallecido intentaba taparle la boca. —Es sobre los dobles que han aparecido.

— ¿Dobles? ¡Hayami! ¡Los que vimos en la piscina!— él seguía asustado— Hayami y yo fuimos atacados por dos personas iguales a nosotros ¡ese Hayami intentó matarme!—

Kurama los miraba confundido… ¿dobles? —Doppelgänger… ¿cierto?... un momento… ¡Minamisawa-sempai, vi otro Minamisawa el día de tu muerte!— los recuerdos del accidente regresaban violentamente a su mente, haciendo que sus ojos de mostraran vidriosos. Estaba a punto de llorar.

Con su mano trató de acariciarle la mejilla al menor, pero sabía que sólo sentiría la brisa que provocaba. —De eso venía a advertirles—. Hizo una pausa esperando a que los demás se calmen. —Un poco antes de morir tuve muchas pesadillas, veía cosas extrañas... sombras familiares siguiéndome cuando estaba despierto. Después, el día en que nos juntamos con Nori-kun—, el aludido se sonrojó avergonzado— vi a una de esas sombras: era mi otro yo. Él, al parecer, era invisible y usó a un gato para matarme. Con él había otra sombra más pequeña que no pude reconocer.

— ¿Una sombra pequeña?— Preguntó Kurama — Por casualidad, no sería… ¿yo?—

— No lo sé. Sólo sé que el resto sólo podía verle por instantes… en alguna cámara debe haber salido—.

— ¡Es cierto! Estabas entre la multitud después de que fuiste atropellado—. Hayami había visto los videos y recordó ese detalle que le aterrorizaba.

Minamisawa asintió. —Lo extraño era que yo podía verlos como sombras. Cuando estaba vivo no sabía qué eran, pero ahora sé qué son. Me queda averiguar dobles de quiénes son—.

Hamano y Hayami se miraron, y el moreno decidió hablar. —Nosotros… nosotros vimos a los nuestros. Mi copia podía mover el agua y por alguna razón… yo igual lo hice—. Kurama era el único sorprendido.

—El mío era normal, pero por alguna razón yo podía… no sé… sentirlos… sabía por dónde pasaban—, el pelirrojo ya más tranquilo, siguió incorporando detalles— recuerdo que nuestros dobles… parecía que conversaban, pero no podía escucharlos… eran… aterrorizantes.

— Así que no soy el único con habilidades extrañas…— Atsushi se acercó a quien fuera su novio y con el viento, logró levantarle el flequillo. — Si no me equivoco, lo que hice debería servirte más adelante. Me dijeron que con esa marca estarías protegido, pero no estoy seguro—. Señaló el ojo izquierdo de su novio y éste se puso nervioso. — Verán, estos días vagando por la ciudad he conocido a algunas personas muertas que también tuvieron a su doppelgänger, pero ninguno era como el de nosotros.

— ¿No serán una especie de… _super doppelgänger_?— Hayami comenzaba a temblar otra vez.

—No lo sé, pero buscaré más información por mientras. Ustedes deben hacer lo mismo y cuidarse entre ustedes, también a los demás integrantes de Raimon—. Kurama se acercó a su sempai mirándole con tristeza, causándole dolor al alma errante. —Norihito, cuídate ¿si? Y ve por Choco lo más pronto posible, ese gato puede ver a los dobles. No tengas miedo, Nori-kun… y ustedes tampoco—, les dijo a los mediocampistas — y no me refiero sólo a los dobles. — Con ternura besó la frente de su pareja y se esfumó luego de revolver otra vez los papeles con el viento que le rodeaba.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Hayami sintió la mano de Hamano apretando la suya con fuerza, mientras tanto Kurama se secaba las lágrimas en silencio.

* * *

><p>Estaba vivo, sorprendido, agotado y asustado; pero vivo. Hikaru sabía que esto no lo contaría dos veces. Dejó en su casa las bolsas con los encargos y, bastante cansado, caminó hacia la plaza en donde se reuniría con Masaki. Al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que había llegado muy temprano, aun así decidió sentarse en un columpio y esperar hasta que llegara. Lo que él no sabía es que, a unas cuadras de esa plaza, Kariya seguía en ese inesperado almuerzo "familiar".<p>

— Sabes, Hiroto-kun… quiero cambiar de departamento—. Midorikawa comentó entusiasmado ganándose la atención de sus dos acompañantes. — Estaba pensando en uno más grande, esos con tres o cuatro dormitorios como mínimo—.

— Creía que te gustaba el departamento, ya que insististe tanto en comprar ese y no el de los pisos siguientes—. Cuando ellos conversaban de esos temas frente a él, Kariya se sentía extraño: de cierta forma le recordaba los pocos días que sus padres conversaban así. —El departamento es ideal para una persona o una pareja joven, justo lo necesario ¿Tienes algo planeado para los dormitorios extras? —

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? — Los demás le miraron en silencio — ¡Quiero adoptar a un niño de Sun Garden!—

— ¿QUÉ?— El asombro en Hitoro y Masaki era enorme— Espera ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Digo, tengo derecho a saberlo—.

— ¿No te lo dije? Mmm… creo que si lo hice—. El defensa presentía algo impresionante acercándose—. Hace tiempo vengo pensando esa idea… ¡Oh, mi helado! — Cuando las copas con helado fueron puestas en la mesa se distrajeron — Quiero alguien más con quien compartir una copa tan grande como ésta—. Los presentes sabían el amor que el peliverde sentía por el helado de pistacho, pero eso les alejaba del tema principal.

— Es bueno tener alguien que le acompañe, así no lo comerá solo y no se quejará por subir de peso, Midorikawa-san—. El menor sonreía con picardía, pero los adultos ya sabían cómo tratarlo, en especial Hiroto.

— Recuerda que quedaste de juntarte con un amigo—.

— Eh… cierto…— siguió comiendo su helado.

— Si te tardas mucho, nosotros te dejamos en donde te acomode, no demoraré mucho con mi helado. — Dicho esto los tres rieron. Es aire de familia feliz de cierta forma, le agradaba a Kariya.

En la plaza y sentado en el columpio el delantero dejaba que el tiempo pasara, no sabía qué le diría a su compañero, pero no quería que notara sus temores surgidos con los sucesos de ese día… no, debía mantener la calma. Absorto en sus pensamientos ignoró por completo los delicados pasos que daba cierta persona acercándose.

— Hola—, le saludó con voz dulce la extraña —Eres del club de futbol de Raimon ¿cierto? Sí, creo que te vi en el pasillo— el otro estaba confuso. — ¡Oh, cierto! Soy Shimizu Moeko, también soy de Raimon—. El futbolista se levantó del columpio a penas — Tú eres de primer año si no me equivoco, al igual que yo ¡qué bien!—

— Eh… hola, soy Kageyama Hikaru, y sí, soy de Raimon. Lo siento, pero yo no te había visto antes—.

— No te preocupes, no hay problema—, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda que le incomodaron — soy nueva y tal vez por eso no me viste ¿Juguemos fútbol un poco?— la miró de pies a cabeza y lentamente recordó algunos rumores en su clase: una chica que venía de otro país llegó a Raimon y le gustaba el fútbol. Ella le miraba fijamente y esos ojos (uno celeste y el otro violeta) le ponían nervioso. — ¿Qué te parece? ¿Jugamos?—

— Eh… —miró a su alrededor, y al notar que no había señales de Masaki, Hikaru aceptó. Lo que él no sabía es que su compañero ya iba en camino.

— Mmm… Midorikawa-san, él no contesta— miraba insistentemente la pantalla de su teléfono.

— ¿Estás seguro? Llámalo otra vez— Mientras Hiroto conducía, el defensa marcaba una y otra vez el teléfono. Midorikawa le señalaba al conductor hacía dónde debía ir y es que, entre tanta conversa y discusión de "quiero un niño" y "mejor una niña", el tiempo pasó e iban tarde a la plaza. Al llegar allí, Kariya bajó del convertible encontrándose con una sorpresa.

— Masaki-kun ¿ocurre algo?— Hiroto estaba curioso, pero guardó silencio cuando Ryuuji le señaló a la rubia. —Oh, claro… ve, Masaki-kun, que te diviertas—. Se despidieron del menor y éste fingió una sonrisa, similar a la que Kageyama tenía al jugar con la nueva estudiante.

* * *

><p>Tiendas de conveniencia: siempre salvan. Casi anochecía y Tsukasa entró a una, tomó un canasto y comenzó a recorrerla. Avanzó hacia el pasillo del fondo y tomó lo que necesitaba, caminando directo a lo que buscaba y llegando finalmente a la caja. Se detuvo frente al stand de revistas y con la mirada recorrió las portadas de las que estaban a la venta: necesitaba una revista de fútbol. Recordó que en la librería donde compraba su favorita se había agotado, así que apenas encontró la revista la tomó, pero para mala suerte suya otra mano más pequeña y bronceada también la sujetó dispuesta a quedarse con ella sí o sí.<p>

— Lo siento, yo la tomé primero—. Ella tiró de la revista y, al ver de quién se trataba, no opuso resistencia — ¿Hyoudou-sempai? Qué sorpresa…—

— Vaya sorpresa, Hiragizawa… quédate con la revista, yo buscaré otra—. Revisó una vez más hasta que encontró una copia —No tengo ánimos de pelear, y menos por una revista—.

— Es cierto… mejor me relajo—. Luego de pagar por lo que llevaban, ambos salieron de la tienda en completo silencio. No se veían desde el funeral de Atsushi y, por lo sucedido, no atrevían a dirigirse la palabra. Cuando la noche estaba casi encima, Eirin fue quien habló. — ¿Cómo has estado estos días? No he pasado por los entrenamientos…—

— Tranquilo, nada más—.

— "Nada más"…— de reojo pudo notar que las ojeras habían disminuido parcialmente, pero el arquero seguía durmiendo mal — No te ves muy bien, te afectó demasiado el accidente—.

La chica había dado en el blanco: él estaba pésimo, pero como capitán del equipo todo lo que sentía lo dejaba en los camarines, tratando de mantener el ánimo en alto del resto del equipo… todo esto requería de un gran esfuerzo. —A todo el equipo nos afectó… pero tenemos que seguir adelante…—

— Tienes razón—, sintió los ojos negros y casi vacíos clavándose en él— pero sé que eres quien más fue afectado. Ustedes siempre andaban juntos de alguna manera, no me refiero a que "andaban juntos", sino que, de cierta forma, parecía que a donde fuera uno la presencia del otro le seguía… no sé cómo explicarlo…— El color rojo comenzó a inundar las mejillas de Tsukasa, y todo por las palabras que aquella persona a quien a veces veía en los entrenamientos. — Ustedes eran muy amigos, a pesar de haber estado en la misma clase por poco tiempo—. El frío de la noche ayudaba a mantener la calma… ¡pero Eirin le molestaba! ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de eso? — Lo supe con sólo verles almorzar juntos en el rincón de los árboles—. Agregó con una sonrisa arrogante como si hubiera leído su mente.

El portero necesitaba cambiar de tema rápido — Y tú ¿por qué querías quedarte con los lentes de Minamisawa?—

— Tengo mis razones— apartó su rostro con desprecio.

— ¿Qué razones? ¿Acaso eras una de sus fans?— Hyoudou pensaba que la pequeña se sonrojaría, y con el rostro ruborizado por la emoción y la melancolía lo admitiría al borde de las lágrimas, pero no fue así.

— ¿Yo? ¿Una fan? Sí, claro—, contestó con sarcasmo— por favor, Hyoudou-sempai, no me confundas con esas niñas tontas que siempre andaban tras él regando cartas rosas y empujando todo lo que se acercara a su ídolo ¡Si a veces era tan idiota! Todo por qué era apuesto, inteligente y deportista… si supieran que él las despreciaba tanto… — Tsukasa sólo frunció el ceño y ella supo que había hablado demás. Otra vez el silencio reinaba entre ambos hasta que algo los hizo detenerse en una esquina.

Un pequeño gato negro cruzó la calle corriendo.

Hyoudou sabía que algo ocurriría.

— ¡Choco! ¡Ven acá gatito!— El delantero de Raimon corría tras el animal y, por algún motivo, Tsukasa sintió que debía seguirlo. Sin dudarlo tomó del brazo a la chica y comenzó a moverse siempre tras Kurama, quien al notar los pasos detrás de él levantó la mano como saludo sin detenerse. Sobre un muro, el felino se había detenido esperando ansioso a los demás.

— Kurama, ¿ese el gato que Minamisawa siempre fotografiaba?—. El delantero lo ignoraba por completo mientras saltaba intentado alcanzar a Choco.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

— Minamisawa me mostró las fotos—

— Tsk… justo a ti… —murmuró molesto— Mejor ayúdame a bajar al gato, _por favor_—. Aprovechando su altura el portero de Gassan Kunimitsu tomó al animalito y se lo entregó al moreno, no sin antes ser rasguñado.

— Hola, Kurama-san ¿ese gato es tuyo?— preguntó la pelizaul.

— No, pero quiero que lo sea—. Para sorpresa de Tsukasa y Eirin, el gato ronroneaba plácidamente en los brazos de alguien tan iracundo como el jugador de Raimon. —Disculpa si Choco te rasguño, a veces actúa así—.

—Es un gato, es lo normal—. Dicho esto el animal negro se puso en alerta, saltando se los brazos de su ahora dueño y corrió nuevamente siendo seguido por los estudiantes. Ellos sin detenerse lograron alcanzarlo, para su sorpresa el animal los había llevado al mismo lugar donde Atsushi había muerto. Con todos los pelos erizados Choco caminó hacia la banca donde siempre esperaba a los delanteros, justo al frente de una persona. El gato quería atacarlo. Con cautela los tres se acercaron hacia él.

— Choco, tú no me agradas y sé que yo no te agrado, así que déjame a mí y a mi novio a solas—. El gato intentó rasguñarle pero aquel sujeto lo esquivo — Molestas…

_Esa voz…_

— ¿¡Minamisawa!?— Todos quedaron estupefactos, y era de esperar si tenían ante ellos a quien murió atropellado por un camión.

— Oh… pero si son el enano de Raimon, el capitán inútil y la pequeña molestosa… me alegra que me puedan ver… —sentado aún en la banca, una nube de polvo gris comenzó a formarse.

— Eres tú… el que mató a Minamisawa-sempai… — La sangre de Kurama hervía de rabia, haciéndole difícil mantener el autocontrol. A través de su flequillo una sombra de alguien sentado resaltaba sobre las piernas del supuesto Atsushi. Torpemente descubrió su cara y con claridad, notó las piernas de esa sombra balanceándose infantilmente.

— Lo soy… y tengo derecho a mis momentos de privacidad—. El polvo que le rodeaba se amontonó hasta tomar forma de persona, pintando gradualmente su piel de un marrón bronceado y el cabello celeste alborotado. Había otro Kurama sentado en sus piernas abrazando acarameladamente al doble del fallecido. Éste le habló pero no pudieron escucharle. — Norihito, aún no pueden oírte, falta poco para que tengas voz… — Los dos se levantaron caminado imponentes hasta quedar frente a los intrusos.

La única mujer presente estaba a punto de estallar— ¡Tú no eres Minamisawa-sempai! ¡Cómo puedes…!—

— Cállate—. De un manotazo la dejó en el suelo. Su acompañante de cabello celeste remató con una patada que la estrelló contra la pared. — Esto es entre nosotros cuatro—.

_Miedo_

— Esto lo hago por _mi _Norihito— El pelivioleta le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, dejándolo aturdido. Hyoudou lo sostuvo e intentó defenderlo, pero el otro moreno bloqueó su ataque con facilidad. Con un poco más de fuerza el portero logró apartarse de él, pero era su turno de recibir una patada en el estómago por quien aparentaba ser su amigo. El dolor iba más allá del resentimiento en sus músculos. Iba directo a su corazón.

Por su parte, el Kurama verdadero seguía paralizado ¡había visto a su propio doble! Y peor aún, se reencontraba con el otro Atsushi quien reía ante la muerte del original. —Maldito… tú… ¿eh?— en segundos su contraparte lo inmovilizó por la espalda, torciéndole los brazos con facilidad. — ¡Argh!... — Tanto Eirin como Tsukasa lograron levantarse con demasiado esfuerzo, intentando detener a sus agresores — ¡Suéltame, imbécil! — Trató de zafarse pero el agarre del otro moreno era fuerte, causándole más dolor.

— Mira enano ruidoso, nadie tiene derecho de tratar así a _mi _Norihito, que por lo que veo es más fuerte que tú… me das pena— la bofetada le aturdió. Estaba indefenso. — ¿Sabes? Haré lo que sea por él porque lo quiero ¿entiendes eso? —Kurama le miraba con profundo desprecio — Oh, cierto… tu novio está muerto—. El ardor en su abdomen hizo que se retorciera, y es que el puñetazo no podía ser esquivado al estar sujeto por las frías manos de su copia. Sentía que reía, pero no emitía sonido alguno y la respiración era casi inexistente. —Ríndete, enano…— otro puñetazo dio de lleno en su cara ante la aterrorizada mirada de Hyoudou. Una vez de pie, se abalanzó contra el pelivioleta logrando derribarlo, pero logró escapar y se dirigió nuevamente contra el delantero. El golpe era inminente pero el viento frío de la noche se intensifico, girando tormentosamente en torno al maltratado cuerpo del integrante de Raimon.

_No puedo… respirar…_

El agarre que hacía su doble se debilitó, cayendo éste a unos metros alejados de él al igual que el pelivioleta. Poco a poco recuperaba el aliento, y es que esa brisa fría le reconfortaba tanto como un abrazo.

— Lamento la tardanza, Nori-kun—.

En el suelo con el corazón acelerado, Hyoudou quedaba estupefacto ante la aparición de su amigo.

— Tranquilo, Hyoudou… yo les ayudaré…—


End file.
